


Adventures at Gotham University

by Fairylia



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, F/M, Is that too confusing?, M/M, The justice league exists in comics but the names are different, Wally's POV, artemis is kind of rude to start off but be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylia/pseuds/Fairylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally Wests experiences in his freshman year at GoU. I suck at summaries but I like this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move in day

**Author's Note:**

> Would it bother you guys if the Justice League existed but only like in comics so that it would make sense why certain character related things happen? Also I'm looking for a beta for this so if you're interested let me know. Oh and just FYI the age difference between Wally and Dick is changed for this, its only 1 year instead of two.

Wally waved goodbye one last time to his aunt and uncle, hoping that they’d actually make it off of the campus this time instead of turning around so that Iris could hug him to death one last time. She acted as if he was going off to war instead of just heading to college an entire 20 hours away from home… okay maybe he completely understood why she was freaked out but he was living his dream. He’d wanted to move as far away from Kansas as he possibly could so when he got accepted to Gotham University, with a full ride for cross country and science no less, he took it as a sign and made the decision to go. He knew that it would be hard being away from his aunt and uncle but it was also a chance to get away from his parents while also proving to them that he was so much more than they had given him credit for so he couldn’t find it in himself to regret the choice.  
After watching to make sure that the car actually made it out of sight this time he turned around to head all the way back up to his room, he wasn’t looking forward to climbing the stairs all the way to the fourth floor but of course the elevator was out which was just his luck and had made moving in extremely difficult. He quickly made his way towards the building, pulling out his phone to check his email and see if his roommate had checked in yet, only to feel his body colliding with another person. "Ouch!" they both landed flat on their asses but Wally was quick to get up and offer the guy a hand, feeling terrible that in his seemingly constant flow of clumsiness he had taken another person down with him.  
"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention that was totally my bad." he stuttered out as a small hand grabbed on to his. After pulling the guy up he couldn’t help but check him out, his sexuality had always been an issue that he chose to keep hidden in his small hometown but here… maybe he could explore his options. For some reason the man in front of him looked familiar but Wally knew that he would remember meeting someone that looked like they had just stepped off of the cover of some fancy magazine and— holy shit that was it, the gorgeous boy that was standing right in front of him was none other than Dick Grayson, even with the darkly tinted sunglasses there was no mistaking that face when you were that close. Wally didn’t know much about the guy other than what people in the media said and the fact that he was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, also known as the guy that was paying for most of Wally’s education. After the other man’s identity dawned on him he realized that he had been staring like an idiot and even through his shades Dick seemed to stare right back, almost as if he were looking straight through Wally, but it didn’t seem like he was purposefully being mean or rude, just a little guarded, and it made Wally want to know the guy behind all the headlines but that was kind of a weird thought to have about someone that he’d just met. “Are you okay?” he tried to turn on the charm that normally worked on people who didn’t actually know him but for some reason he just felt out of place and awkward this time. Maybe because he came from a modest little family that had only left Kansas once in his entire life before now and Dick had grown up around glitz and glam his whole life, this guy was miles and miles out of Wally’s league and it showed.  
Dick just brushed his pants off and offered a polite smile before saying, "It's alright, I’m not hurt." And Wally was glad, not only because he would’ve felt terrible but also because the last thing he needed on his first day on campus was to harm the son of the man that had helped him to go one more step towards reaching all of his dreams. Wally wanted to say something else but his chance seemed to vanish as Dick’s phone began to ring. He tried to keep the disappointment off of his face as the guy pulled his phone out, “I’m sorry I have to take this… maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” It felt like a brush off if Wally had ever dealt with one (and he had. Many, many times.) For some reason he found himself being more upset this time than ever before.  
Wally just nodded in response but it wasn’t like the guy actually saw him, he had already turned around and walked towards a ridiculously nice SUV. Wally found himself wanting to ask if Dick needed help moving in but he didn’t want to come off as some creep and he was sure that people followed him around just because they wanted something from him or they wanted to see if he was really like the magazines and news reporters said. "Well... Alright, see you around." Wally lamely whispered at the guys back before turning to make his way back to his room.  
Maybe it was for the best, he probably needed to just focus on settling into his new space before he decided to get a silly crush on some guy that he barely knew. (No matter how beautiful he might’ve been.) Once he finally made it to his room he realized that that his roommate had started to move in while he was downstairs, there were various belongings on the bed and floor that hadn’t been there before including a large fancy suitcase, and a man dressed in a formal suit was putting away clothes in the closet. “Hi, I’m Wally West; it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Hello sir, I am Alfred Pennyworth.” After shaking his’s hand, Alfred turned back to the closet to continue putting away the clothes so Wally quickly entered and moved to his side of the room to sit on his bed hoping to stay out of the man’s way. It almost seemed as if Alfred was a butler but there was no way that anyone coming to Gotham University, or any normal person, really had a butler. Suddenly a giant box with legs made its way inside the room and Wally steeled himself for his first glimpse of his roommate; as soon as the box was placed onto the floor the guy straightened up and Wally’s heart began to race. Of course his roommate would be the guy he just tried to flirt with and failed miserably; he was kind of glad that Dick didn’t even notice him and then Alfred began to talk. "I'm sorry master Dick, you know he wanted to be here and he did try his hardest to move things around but his schedule just wouldn't allow it this time. I have to pick up Master Bruce but please remember your promise to call Master Damian as soon as you get settled"  
Wally watched as Dick just smiled at the man and nodded his head, "I know Alfred and its fine, just tell dad that I'll come home this weekend to get the last of my stuff and I expect him to be ready to turn his Phone off for Sunday dinner. Also, I'll make sure to call and tell Dami that I’ll still be picking him from school on the days that my schedule allows it. I really hope he'll be able to adjust to this." Wally wished that he wasn’t so awkward because he wanted to say something, maybe reintroduce himself to the both of them, but instead he just kept his mouth shut as the two continued to speak.  
"I'm sure he'll be okay Master Dick, we'll all miss you around the manor." the small smile on Alfred’s face made Wally begin to feel like he was trespassing on an intimate family moment so he pulled his phone out to try and distract himself. As he continued to lay across his bed he felt the weight of someone’s gaze on him and he looked up to find Dick’s piercing blue eyes staring him down.  
"So you must be Wallace West then, sorry if it seems creepy that I already know your name and stuff but my parents decided that they needed to do a background check on you." It was weird hearing someone other than his parents calling him Wallace and he fought back a cringe at how formal it sounded. As Dick made himself more comfortable in their space Wally tried to forget the fact that he had flirted so hard and probably embarrassed himself in front of the person that he was going to have to live with for the next ten or so months and just focus on the fact that he was hopefully in the process of making his first friend in Gotham.  
"I’d prefer Wally... and I guess that’s okay since I already know who you are too." He tried not to cringe at how awkward he sounded but in reality he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He was trying his best not to sound like a crazy stalker, especially after he had been flirting with the guy, because that would probably put a damper (and an end) to their whole living together thing and he really wanted it to go well but the look on Dick’s face proved that he was unsuccessful. “I’m not some crazy fan that’s gonna like sniff your hair while you sleep; it’s just that your Dad gave me my scholarship so I did some research on him and your family popped up as well.”  
Dick’s whole body seemed to flush red with embarrassment, "I’m so sorry, it really is nice to meet you Wally, I'm just so used to—" Wally had to take pity on the poor boy because it seemed like he was about to cry.  
"Its cool dude I get it, it was probably hard growing up in the spotlight like that.” The relief on his face made Wally’s heart grow two sizes like the Grinch and his heart was already pretty huge to begin with so when Dick launched himself at him and hugged him he just wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged back. As quickly as it was initiated though, Dick pulled back again and the blush was even darker.  
"Oh... Well, looks like we'll be living together for a while." He said, twiddling his thumbs as a small smile graced his face and Wally found himself thinking about how gorgeous he was yet again.  
"Yeah, pretty exciting stuff." Wally fought back a laugh, it seemed like he wasn’t the only socially awkward person in the room. It was weird though, normally when he met new people he easily slipped into his larger than life personality but around Dick he didn’t feel like he had to do that, it didn’t feel like he was meeting someone new but rather it felt like he was reuniting with someone he’d known his entire life.  
"Okay why are we being so awkward? I'm pretty sure that knocking each other flat on our asses should've been the perfect ice breaker." He felt an easy smile slip onto his face and it only grew larger when Dick relaxed as well.  
Dick shook his head with a smile, "You’re right, we’re being so dumb right now. You want to go get lunch?” at that wally barked out a laugh and stood up, pulling Dick off of his bed right after.  
“See, we’re going to get along just fine,” he threw his arm across the shorter mans shoulder “because food is always going to be the best way to my heart.” Dick rolled his eyes but still laughed and it was good to see that he wasn’t all soft smiles like Wally had seen just now or all distance like he had been outside. There was a mischievous side to him that Wally couldn't wait to bring out even more. As they left their room and headed towards the dining halls Wally couldn’t help but feel that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Meeting new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Dick meet the people on their dorm floor including their cranky RA and bitchy neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually awful but I'm so sick that I can barely breathe. I'm going to go ahead and post it because I really want feedback but i'll definitely go back and edit it once i'm feeling better.

It had only been a week since they moved into the dorm but Wally felt as if he had known Dick for his entire life. It was weird seeing other people interact with him because he seemed so shut off and guarded but when it was just the two of them Wally couldn’t help but feel like he was seeing the real Dick Grayson. Like the way he had gone from loud cackles to the most adorable pout Wally had ever seen on a guy. “Way to ruin my fun walls, I was really looking forward to introducing myself.” In Dick’s mind, introducing himself meant hacking into everyone’s phone in the entire building and sending them a video message but that just didn’t seem like a good idea to Wally.

“Dude, you don’t even know these people. Hacking their phones just to say hi may make them hate you before they even get to know you.”

“I hack your phone at least once a day and you don’t hate me.” There was a small smirk on Dick’s face and Wally had to fight back a blush, his friend didn’t know just how right he was. Wally had hoped his feelings would disappear once he started spending more time with Dick but it seemed like their week living together had only made the guy more attractive. He didn’t even know if Dick liked guys but that didn’t really matter in this situation.

There was no way that Wally could let him know that he had any kind of feelings for him outside of the platonic ones, he had decided after the first night that it would just be better for him to push the feelings aside in favor of building a strong friendship so he shot his best smirk right back at Dick and laughed before walking down the last few steps and into the lobby. “That’s debatable…”

“That’s cold West, real cold.” Dick laughed behind him but it was more quiet than normal, probably because the room was filled with unfamiliar faces. On one couch sat a blonde girl with tan skin and a bitch face that seemed like it might actually be permanent who was chatting with a beautiful red head who was sitting next to her although she didn’t seem to be so happy about it. On the couch opposite them sat a tall black guy with closely cropped blonde hair and really cool tattoos looping around his arms who kept stealing glances at a muscular red headed guy who was glaring at a vending machine like it had personally offended him. Wally recognized a few of them from around the building but he had never talked to any of them before.

When they entered the room all eyes turned to them so he gave a small wave and his best grin hoping to ease some of the tension he felt in his body. “Hey, I’m Wally and this is—”

At that the blonde girl scoffed and rolled her eyes before interrupting him. “Dick Grayson, we know.” The way she spat out Dick’s name made Wally kind of uncomfortable so he turned to his friend who looked like he had just been slapped in the face but Dick quickly schooled his face into something less hurt, Wally had noticed him doing it a few times since they’d met and it broke his heart every time because it was obvious that Dick had been taught to hide his true feelings for whatever reason.   
“Do you know her bro?” he leaned in and whispered into his friend’s ear, hoping that the girl couldn’t hear him asking. What he really wanted to know was if his friend was okay but he wasn’t sure he wanted to push that boundary just yet.

“Not that I know of but she might be a groupie that I turned down.” Dick just shrugged it off like it didn’t bother him so Wally let it go because although they had become close, he didn’t think they were at a point in their friendship where he could call the other out on his lies about emotions and things.

Suddenly the muscular red head cleared his throat and turned his glare towards them so Dick and Wally curled up together on the only open seats, a love seat in the corner. “Sit down and shut up I have things to say and I want to get this over with.” Wally was already slightly afraid of this guy, he was a bit too intense for his liking. “My name is Roy Harper, I’ll be your RA for the year. I’m a senior, so don’t expect me to waste my time hanging out with you because I’ve got to focus on getting out of this hell hole and spending time with my real friends. That being said, I will do my best to help you with any real problems that may arise. There are a few rules; no loud music because your tastes probably suck, keep noise down after 9pm because some of us don’t want to hear your annoying voices, if you invite someone over it has to be okay with your roommate, and last but most importantly if you knock on my door before 12pm I will make sure that your time here is as unpleasant as possible. Now, we’re going to go around the room and introduce ourselves; tell us your name, where you’re from, what your major is, and thing about you that you just want to share. I’ll start; my name is Roy Harper, I’m an engineering major, and I have a lot of pent up anger.” That last part was obvious but Wally thought it was best not to say anything.

The guy with all the tattoos went next and Wally was pleasantly surprised to hear how gentle his voice was. “I am Kal Durham, I am from Hawaii, my major is marine biology, and one fact about me is that I was born on a small island called Shayeris that isn’t even on most maps” Wally made a quick mental note to ask Kal to show him his home on a map one day because he thought it was kind of cool that he was from some secret island.

“Hello everyone; I am Megan Morse, I’m from Maine, I’m majoring in psychology, and a pretty cool thing about me is that I am one of 13 children. I have twelve sisters.” Wally was taken aback, he had noticed that the girl was hot before but he hadn’t really seen her beauty until she spoke.

He figured that the easiest way to get over dick was to find someone else so he turned on all of his charm and smirked at the girl. “Do they all look like you?” Megan didn’t respond but dick’s elbow jammed into his side and he couldn’t hold back the pained groan that tumbled out of his mouth.

Wally couldn’t even be upset with him, he was just too cute to be upset with. Which wasn’t a good train of thought to have when you were trying to not have feelings for someone but Wally just couldn’t help it. Dick chose that moment to take his turn, “Sorry about the idiot over here. Hey guys, I’m Dick Grayson. I’m from right here in Gotham, I’m triple majoring in Math, Business, and Computer science and a cool thing about me is that I’m a pretty good gymnast.” Wally laughed out loud, he knew that dick would never brag on himself so he decided to do it for him. The guy was a genius and he was an amazing athlete, which explained his gorgeous body.

“He’s being modest, he’s an extremely talented Gymnast!” this was a fact that had been demonstrated for wally after a game of dare or double-dare between the two of them because truth or dare just sounded lame and like it could get way too close to personal issues. Wally decided to just go ahead and introduce himself. “Well I guess I’ll go next; I’m Wally West, I’m from Kansas, I’m double majoring in Chemistry and Physics, and a totally awesome thing about me is that I could’ve been an Olympian had I chosen to go that route.”

The blonde girl scoffed and it made Wally’s blood boil a little when she called him out. “Oh really that’s a shock, what event?” who the hell did she think she was? It felt like she just insulted people because she had the time and it was getting old already.

“The 100-Meter dash,” he said proudly, he may not have known much but he knew he had every right to be proud of that accomplishment so he refused to let some girl that had known him for all of five seconds ruin it for him. “How about you, what’s your story.” He fought back a glare, knowing that it probably wasn’t anything personal since she had been rude to Dick too.

“My name is Artemis, I’m from Gotham, I’m a Bio-Engineering major, and I do archery in my spare time.” Her clipped tone left no room for questions and Wally was glad that she was the last person to go because he didn’t really like the vibe she gave off.

When she finished Roy cleared his throat and said “Okay, well… good to know. Bye.” Before walking out of the room. Everyone had gone back to their previous conversations except for Kaldur, who had pulled a book out and begun to read.

“Well, what do you want to do now?” Dick stood up and smiled down and Wally and without thinking Wally pulled his arm until the shorter boy fell into his lap. He did his best not to tense up, they had quickly become affectionate and it wasn’t a big deal for him to hug Dick or touch him to get his attention so Wally just hoped that this would be chocked up to his naturally affectionate nature and grinned up at his friend.

“You promised me lunch and then to show me the new videogames and comic books that Alfie sent you Boy Wonderful.” Wally grinned at Dick’s reaction to the silly nickname that had come from a comic book series they each loved called Batman after Dick had admitted to him that he felt a connection to the character Robin who was sometimes called the Boy Wonder.

“First off, you know he hates it when you call him Alfie… keep doing it. Second off, I can’t believe I let you fool me into feeding you, you bottomless pit.”

Wally fought back a laugh and instead showed his friend his most impressive puppy dog face. “Ouch that hurts Bro, come kiss it better.” He knew he was pushing it, all of the flirting was going to make it harder to move on in the long run but Dick made him happy and it wasn’t lost on him that Dick was being completely comfortable in front of strangers because he was joking around with Wally.

“In your dreams loser” that hurt a little, but Wally knew that to Dick all of this was a joke so he had to act like it was too because the only thing worse than having a crush on his new friend would be his new friend knowing he had a crush on him. 

“You bet you are.” He grinned at dick, ignoring the fact that he knew the joking came easy because it wasn’t completely a joke. He really had dreamt about Dick the night before, not even in a dirty way, they had been in a park walking hand in hand and just talking about their feelings for one another. Needless to say, Wally woke up disappointed.

They had both forgotten that they were in a room full of other people and just focused on each other so when Artemis cleared her throat and asked “So, how long have you two been dating?” it kind of took them both for surprise. 

Dick was the first one to speak up and his words came so quickly “Dating? Me and Wally?” his denial was understandable they weren’t in a relationship. So why did Wally’s chest get a bit tight when he heard it said aloud? “We’ve only known each other for like a week.” And that was a good reason, they didn’t really know each other. Sure they were comfortable with each other but in reality there was a lot about Dick that Wally didn’t know and vice versa.

“There’s no way that you two just met and you’re already acting like this.” Artemis Scoffed and it was obvious that she had more to say but Wally just interrupted her, he was already tired of hearing her talk.

He decided to play it up, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist. “What can I say Blondie, when you find the one you just know.” He was definitely exaggerating now. Just because he found dick attractive and enjoyed his personality didn’t make him the one. Especially when there were so many reasons for Wally to keep his romantic distance.

Dick just laughed, seemingly oblivious to Artemis’ attitude now, before jumping off of Wally’s lap and grinning down at him. “You’re such an idiot, I’m going to run upstairs and change really quick and then we can go.” Wally couldn’t help but watch him leave, trying his best not to let the way he felt show on his face.

“I would watch my back when dealing with that one, He may seem all nice at first but he’s just like every other rich ass hole on the planet.” His attention turned to Artemis to see her studying him with a glare that made him just as angry as it did uncomfortable. He shook it off though and was about to argue with her when dick seemingly materialized out of thin air beside him.

“You ready bro?” his happy voice was what calmed wally down enough to just turn away from Artemis even though his thoughts stayed with their conversation. Why did she hate Dick so much, was there something big that he was missing? They had grown up in the same town but dick had no memory of her so why was it that she despised him so much?

“The Wallman was born ready!” he laughed loudly before waving goodbye to everyone, in returned he received a strong glare from artmeis murmured farewells from everyone else in the room. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be friends with these people but at least his floor wasn’t filled with complete jerks.


	3. Secrets revealed and meeting a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally tells Dick a secret and they try to convince a friend of Dick's to go to GoU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that you know, in these first few chapters Wally is going to seem like he's already in love and then its going to seem like he's falling out of love (it may feel sort of backwards) but he's not. He doesnt actually know Dick yet so he is falling for the idea of him. ENJOY AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK!

Dick and Wally had finally agreed on an Italian buffet that had unlimited trips to the bar and really good food so Dick got the quality he wanted while Wally got the quantity he needed. “So, what do you think of everyone?” Dick asked in between bites of a pasta dish that Wally didn’t recognize/  
“Well they all seem pretty cool except for Artemis, I don’t know what her problem is.” He thought back to her rude catty nature and couldn’t help but frown, the entire time they had been with her she had been rude. Especially to poor Dick, he tried to seem like he didn’t notice or care but Wally had seen the tightness in his features before he had smoothed it back out. She had taken several opportunities to insult him and then spent half of the meeting glaring at him as if he had personally attacked her and her family.  
Dick just shook his head, “Come on, she can’t be that bad.” Wally was in awe, this girl had spent a full hour making Dick feel bad and he was here defending her. That just proved to Wally even more that he had the best roommate he could’ve asked for. “She’s really pretty, so is Megan.” It sounded more like a question than a statement but Wally didn’t think much of it, instead choosing to focus on remembering the faces he had seen in the meeting.  
He had to agree, “Sure she’s hot but in a bitchy ice princess sort of way, and Megan is hot too but I’m not looking for a girlfriend right now.” It was like his mouth was moving without permission from his mind, he hadn’t planned on coming out to Dick unless he absolutely had to but it was like he couldn’t stop himself from blurting things out.  
And then Dick, the saint that he was, gave him an out. “Oh, you want to stay single for a while. I get it.” All Wally had to do was say yeah and drop it, he didn’t even have to do that much he could’ve just nodded his confirmation of that statement. But no, instead of keeping his secrets a secret like he had planned to he had to go and blurt something out that was a bit of an obvious give away.  
“No… not really. I just don’t want to date girls.” And there it was, the unreadable look that crossed Dick’s face when they were talking sometimes. It was moments like this one where Wally was reminded that he didn’t really know the dark haired boy sitting across the table from him. All he really knew were the little things that Dick had chosen to share because he refused to be the kind of person to invade his privacy by reading gossip magazines and websites that said things that probably weren’t even accurate. Sure he had seen a few things when he was researching Bruce, but that was out of curiosity for the man that made his college career possible and nothing more.  
“Oh.” Dick tilted his head and Wally couldn’t help but notice the way the guy slightly resembled a bird; not in an angular pointy sort of way but the grace they had when flying through the air and their naturally curious nature. “So you’re gay?”  
“No, I’m Bi.” Wally decided that honesty was the best policy at this point because if Dick was half the person he thought he was nothing would change between them. So he took a deep breath and asked the question, “Is that going to be an issue?”  
Dick laughed a little but it wasn’t a mocking sort of laugh so Wally let himself relax. “Of course not, you obviously don’t know much about my family.” That worried Wally a little, he had never asked Dick if he was in a relationship and Dick had never shared that information. What if he had some amazing boyfriend that he hadn’t brought up yet? Wally knew that he wasn’t going to allow himself to pursue a relationship with Dick but that didn’t mean that he wanted to see him all over someone else.  
“What do you mean?” he had to make sure, he knew that it would probably crush him to find out that Dick had a boyfriend but he just had to know for sure.  
“My dad is Bruce Wayne… Bruce Wayne is dating Clark Kent; between us I’m hoping they’ll be married by Christmas time.” Wally felt his shoulders relax and a grin break out on his face as Dick leaned in to whisper to him.   
“Oh, that’s cool. I think I did see something about that when I was researching but I usually try to avoid gossip news like that because you can never know if it’s actually true or not and it just feels so creepy to invade people’s lives like that.” A small smile graced Dick’s face and it made Wally’s heart hurt that someone not invading his privacy was something so foreign to him that he felt he had to be thankful for it.   
Dick continued to smile at Wally, causing his heart rate to speed up a little at the sight. “It’s so weird meeting someone that doesn’t know every little piece of gossip ever posted about me… its cool knowing that you’re my friend because you actually like me as a person. Refreshing.” And there was the heart pain again, Wally wondered just how often Dick had been used and seen as nothing but a pawn in some scheme by people who didn’t even take the time to get to know him. People who only cared about him since he was one of the Wayne children.  
Wally did his best to put his friend even more at ease, “You’re an awesome guy, it feels like I’ve known you my entire life. It just doesn’t matter to me who your parents are or how much money you guys have.”   
Dick smiled again, it seemed like that was his reaction to almost everything that Wally said and there were no complaints to be made because it was a beautiful smile. “It is weird, I feel like I can trust you in a way that I can’t trust most people…” Dick’s head shot up and he began to speak quickly, “Hey, would you by any chance be interested in going with me to visit my friend Conner, I just need to pick up a few things from his apartment but I’m also trying to convince him to enroll at GoU, we can take my car and stop by the grocery store on our way back so that we can get food for our room.”  
And just like that the deep conversation was avoided, leaving wally relieved but also a bit disheartened, he really did want to get to know his friend beyond the walls that they each had put up… but he knew the time for deep talks wasn’t now so instead he joked around and grinned at his friend “You know just what to say to me to make me putty in your hands, sure I’d love to meet any friend of yours.” When the waitress came by to give them their check Wally reached for his wallet to pay for his meal but a look from Dick had his hand stilling and the man handed her his black card before turning back to Wally.  
“Okay just to warn you, Con is a little broody. He’s the actual definition of the strong silent type but he’s not a bad guy. Also… don’t mention parents, Clark is his dad but his mother kept him a secret for sixteen years so they’ve had a kind of rocky relationship.” Wally tried not to grimace, he knew a thing or two about having a rocky relationship with your parents.  
He quickly pushed the thought away, he had moved so that he could leave that part of his past behind and seeing as how his parents hadn’t even bothered to check in on him, he was pretty sure he’d done a good job. “Yeah parents aren’t exactly my favorite topic of conversation either so it’s cool.” Dick just nodded and Wally was grateful that he didn’t press.  
They quickly made their way to Dick’s sleek car and climbed in. they spent the ride in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Wally took the time to analyze the situation; he had never felt comfortable with stillness and silence but when he was with Dick, just existing was enough, and that had to mean something he just wasn’t sure what. Maybe they were meant to be together but if that was the case then they would still be meant to be years from now when their lives had settled and they knew more about each other. Wally wasn’t one to lie to himself, he was afraid. He knew that he would probably make other friends as the year went on, he could see himself being friends with the people he had met today, but for now Dick was all he had in this city and he didn’t want to jeopardize that.   
After about 45 minutes of driving they finally pulled up to a nice apartment complex and Wally was forced to realize that another reason he and Dick would never work was that the boy was seriously rich and he had rich friends and he came from a rich world that Wally would never fit in to no matter how hard he tried. He brushed off the sad thoughts as they climbed out of the car and walked up one flight of stairs before stopping at one of the doors.   
Before Dick could even knock on the door it swung open to reveal one of the most gorgeous men that Wally had ever laid eyes on (a part of his mind whispered that he still wasn’t as gorgeous as Dick but Wally chose to ignore it) Dick had been right when he said that the guy was the strong silent type. He could probably bench press Wally with one arm and not get tired. His blue eyes were brighter than Dick’s but they also seemed even more closed off than his friends, his dark hair fell just so around his ears, and he had the whole brooding stare thing down. Dick grinned at him and Wally had to fight back a sprout of jealousy, the two of them were basically brothers but that didn’t stop Wally from seeing every way that this Conner guy was perfect for Dick. “Hey Conner, I hope you don’t mind that I brought a friend along. This is my roommate Wally West, Walls this is Conner Kent.”  
“Nice to meet you man.” He stuck out his hand for a handshake and found himself fighting back a grimace at how firm the grip was. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised after looking at him but that was just another way that Wally couldn’t even compare to the guy.   
Conner led the way into a spacious living room and then threw himself down onto one of the couches so Dick and Wally followed suit and took the other one, Wally found himself instinctually being drawn towards Dick but he did his best to give the guy some space while he talked to his friend. “So, have you given it any thought? I know how you feel about new people but I’d be there! I can even talk to Bruce and see if we can get you onto our floor in the dorm.”  
“I don’t even know what I would study, I’m not smart like you are Robin.” Wally took a moment to appreciate the nickname, knowing it came from his favorite comic which only made him appreciate Dick even more but the grimace on Conner’s face spoke even more than his words did. It was obvious that he thought about the differences between himself and Dick a lot and that he thought less of himself because of it was sad because he seemed like a cool guy, a bit standoffish but still cool.  
It seemed like Dick always knew what to say though because he quickly stood up and walked over to the other couch, pulling the other man into a hug. “You don’t have to pick a major right away Con, you can go in as undecided… just think about it okay? I hate knowing that you sit around here alone all the time. I love you.” Wally tried not to read too much into that, Dick probably just meant that like the love that a person feels for their family.  
“I love you too, and I’ll think about it.” It was good to see that Dick had gotten through to his friend at least a little. Wally truly hoped that Conner would decide to come to GoU, not only because it would obviously make dick happy but also because it was obvious that the guy wanted to interact with people more even if he wasn’t necessarily good at it… and to Wally it felt like the guy wanted to go to GoU and be closer to Dick which was understandable.   
Dick shot out of his position next to Conner and smiled at the both of them, “Okay well I’m going to use the bathroom and grab my games and stuff and then we’ll get out of your hair.” He started to walk down the hallway and Wally was struck by just how well he knew the place but before he disappeared from sight he turned around to look at Conner, “On second thought if you don’t mind could you just give all of the game stuff to Wally?” before making his way to what Wally assumed was the bathroom.  
After placing the game system into its carrying case Conner turned to look at Wally with a small smile on his face that he hadn’t seen in the time they’d been sitting there. “You like him don’t you?” Another person picking up on his weird crush? This was starting to really get out of hand!  
If two other people had already clued in on it then it was only a matter of time before Dick did too so Wally did the only thing he could do in that situation, deny it. “Who Dick? I mean I barely know him but he’s a pretty chill friend.” He tried his best to be nonchalant about it in hopes that Conner would just let it go but of course luck was never on his side.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Listen, I’ve seen him get hurt more times than I care to remember and he’s like a brother to me. So don’t hurt him because I won’t hesitate to make you regret it.” Wally was partially scared, it was obvious that Conner could snap him in half like a twig if he wanted to, but he was also saddened by the fact that there were people out there who were cruel enough to hurt Dick. In the short week that he had known him Dick had been an amazing friend to him and tried to make the transition from small town to big city as easy for him as possible. He couldn’t fathom any reason to hate him.  
All he could do was mumble a quick “Uh, yeah. I got it.” Before Dick came back into the room with a bright grin on his face.  
He hugged Conner one last time and said his goodbyes before leading the way the door and to his car. “Alright Wally, lets head out to get groceries.”


	4. Sibling's are weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally meets Dick's brothers and makes a decision about the state of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ridiculously long compared to all of the others which is a big part of the reason it took me so long to post. It was nine and a half pages in word. I didnt edit it heavily and I feel like its not my best work so if you have any suggestions please dont hesitate to let me know. Other than that, enjoy!

“Okay so what’s the game plan for Halloween?” Wally’s head shot up at the sound of Dick’s voice in the otherwise quiet room; he had been right about the people on his floor becoming great friends after a while, in all honesty after the first month they had become a bit too close and the bond had only grown from there but it worked for them because no matter what other friends they made on campus they always seemed to gravitate back to each other and when Dick had finally convinced Conner to enroll at GoU he had fit right in with their circle of friends. It turned out that Megan and Artemis were roommates and for some reason Kaldur’s roommate had moved out after a few days so it had been an easy decision for Conner to move in with him. Wally found it kind of cute that Megan had obviously developed a crush on him even though he didn’t seem to be all that interested. (Which shocked Wally because he wasn’t sure how anyone could resist someone as gorgeous as her.)  
It had become a regular occurrence for all of them to sit in the common room of their floor and just talk about what was going on in their lives or study together to give each other support and tonight was no different. Each of them had found a spot on and around the various furniture in the room to study, but now their books were abandoned in favor of answering Dick’s question. Wally couldn’t help but excitedly turn Kaldur and Megan and exclaim, “Dick and I are going as Robin and Kid Flash!” He knew that most people wouldn’t get the reference, but the comic had become a big bonding point for Dick and Wally because Wally had never had someone close to him that understood his love for the fictional world but it definitely wasn’t helping him get over his stupid crush although he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to get over it anymore. A part of him wanted to see what would happen if he actually asked dick out but a bigger part of him was scared of what that could mean for their friendship.  
Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Aren’t those characters from that lame comic book you guys love so much? Although it is cute that you two losers are doing a couples costume.” Wally still wasn’t quite sure why she hated him and he definitely didn’t understand her distaste for Dick. Neither of them had ever done anything, to their knowledge, to upset her but she continued to constantly put them down. She had her moments where she was okay but mostly she felt like a big sister who lived to torture her younger brothers and it was annoying because Wally was an only child and wasn’t used to it.  
“It’s not a couples costume, we’re just friends!” Dick begged Wally to just let it go at least twice a week but his pride was at stake! It was like she lived to make him feel inferior and when she started in on Dick it made him want to protect his friend, it was one thing to make fun of his silly crush but it wasn’t okay to make fun of dick too. “And It’s not lame!” she just shook her head with an amused scoff and Wally couldn’t help but ask. “If you’re so cool then what are you going to be?” No matter what she said nothing would be anywhere near as cool as his and Dick’s idea but with all of her talk she had to at least have something that wasn’t completely boring.  
“I’m going to be Artemis.” She obviously thought she had it all figured out with her self-satisfied smirk but going as yourself for Halloween was not only the dumbest thing he’d ever heard of, but also the most conceited.  
“You say we’re lame but you’re going as yourself?” This was exactly why they couldn’t get along! She acted so high and mighty all the time, even when it was obvious that she was no better than them. If wally was being completely honest he would admit that his biggest issue with her was that she was the only person that continued to point out how he acted when he was around Dick, everyone else had just accepted it but she was the only one that felt the need to constantly point out his feelings and it got old really quick.  
Conner chose that moment to speak up with a small smirk on his face which was honestly a step up from his usually angry expression, “I’m pretty sure she means the Greek goddess.” That did make a lot more sense than Missy going as herself… at least one of those ladies was actually cool. Not that he’d ever admit to her that he found her idea cool.  
“Oh… well that is a million times better than being yourself. Although you could go as a trashcan and still have the same affect.” Wally knew that Dick would lecture him later about arguing with her but as annoying as she was it was also still fun and he didn’t see any reason to give it up. Artemis scoffed and opened her mouth to retort but Dick, thankfully, cut her off.  
“You know when I asked what the game plan was I didn’t mean what your costume plans were, I meant what are you guys doing to celebrate.” His smirk made Wally blush sheepishly and he knew better than to hope that Dick didn’t notice the color pooling in his cheeks because he saw literally everything. It got kind of creepy after a while but it was also somewhat endearing that he seemed to pay attention to things. “Well, if you’re up for it my dad is hosting his annual masquerade ball for all of the rich kids in Gotham and their parents and I’m kind of required to go at least for a little while, and then after that we can change into our real costumes and head to a secret party that my best friend from high school is throwing.” Wally’s throat became dry imagining Dick, all dressed up in a suit that was obviously tailored just to fit him. Tight pants that showed off just how muscular his thighs really were, although it would be a shame that a mask covered up his gorgeous face. Wally knew that this was a dangerous train of thought because too much focus on how hot his roommate was usually led to a cold shower that he didn’t really have time for today.  
“I already have to be there, I promised Tim.” Conner didn’t sound very happy about his required attendance but then again he didn’t sound very happy about most things. He always seemed to be irritated with the world but Dick had explained to Wally that it was because he didn’t quite understand most social aspects of life, a result of growing up in an environment where his only constant interaction was his tutors who weren’t really all that affectionate.  
Kaldur chose to speak up at that moment, voicing an issue that Wally hadn’t even thought about, “This sounds interesting but I do not have anything to wear to something so fancy.” They were all college kids, there was no way that any of them could afford anything nice enough to actually fit in at a fancy Wayne event, but they should’ve known that Dick wouldn’t have brought it up if he didn’t already have a plan for that too.  
Sure enough Dick just smiled mysteriously and said “I’ll handle that, don’t worry. So, you guys in?” Wally was kind of nervous to see what Dick had planned, especially when it came to dressing him up like some rich kid, but he was sure that being able to see him in a fancy form fitting outfit would be worth any kind of embarrassment that he had to go through. Although the idea of wearing some outfit that would probably be more of a costume than anything else was pretty cringe-worthy, he would probably wear a chicken suit if Dick asked him to.  
“This is so exciting! I can’t believe I’m going to an actual ball!” Megan squealed loudly and Artemis just rolled her eyes, Wally wasn’t sure how Megan was able to put up with her negative attitude all the time but he was sure it had something to do with the fact that the girl didn’t seem to have a mean bone in her body so all of Artemis’ anger just seemed to roll right off of her back. It was kind of nice because Wally probably would’ve asked for a different room assignment after the first week.  
The grin on Dick’s face seemed to light up the whole room and it made Wally smile too because knowing that his friend was happy always put him in a good mood. As Dick began to “Okay cool, hey Wally do you want to go with me to pick up Damian?” wally tried to pretend to think about it when in reality he already knew he was going to say yes… even though the thought of seeing Damian scared him a little he had thought long and hard about his emotions and come to the decision that wanted to tell Dick how he felt. Being a coward had never really been his style, even when he knew he would get his ass beat he always felt like he had to stand up for himself and for those around him and being honest was important to him.  
So he smiled and nodded while saying, “Yeah sure,” although if it hadn’t been for the fact that he loved spending time with Dick and he wanted to build up the courage to tell him he would’ve said no right away. He had been around the youngest Wayne a few times and each encounter left him more terrified for his life than the last. He didn’t understand how a nine year old could be so violent and angry but the kid seemed to love torturing everyone around him with the exception of Dick and Alfred. Dick smiled at him and ran up to their room to grab his coat so Wally took the moment as an opportunity to talk to Conner. “Hey Conner can I talk to you for a sec?”  
The dark haired boy nodded and a small smile was on his face. “This is about dick isn’t it? You’re finally going to tell him.”  
Wally didn’t even have it in him to lie, after all this time he just wanted to take the chance. “Yeah… it just seems like it’s obvious to everyone but him but I also don’t want to make it awkward because we live together.” That was only one of many fears running through Wally’s head like what if he didn’t feel the same way? What if he laughed in Wally’s face? He knew that dick wasn’t that kind of guy but the worries were still there. “You’re one of his best friends, what should I do?”  
Conner’s face turned into the same pitying look that everyone had been giving him for the past few weeks and Wally just wanted to scream, he understood that it was kind of sad to watch him pine over his closest friend in town but he wasn’t looking for pity. “Just be honest with him. Either way, Dick is a great guy and he would never do anything to jeopardize your friendship.”  
“You’re right… I just can’t believe that I didn’t even know him a few months ago and now I can’t picture my life without him.” It was true, they had spent almost every day together since they’d met and it was weird thinking of a life without Dick Grayson in it… and he knew that Conner was right, Dick wasn’t going to just abandon him because of some dumb crush. They told each other everything that mattered and his feelings mattered… a lot.  
Dick chose that moment to come back downstairs with a grin on his face that kind of made Wally’s heart race, it wasn’t fair that anyone on the planet could be that gorgeous and yet there he was like some kind of raven haired angel... okay that was a bit much even for him. “Hey walls, you ready to go?”  
Wally just smiled back and said, “Yeah, let’s head out.” Before turning to Conner and quietly whispering “Thanks for listening Conner, you’re a great friend.” After he said the words aloud Wally realized just how true that was, Conner wasn’t the most outgoing person but when it really mattered, he was there to listen and give pretty great advice.  
He just smiled and shrugged, “No problem man,” Conner turned to Dick with a wave and said “tell baby D I said hi.” Which made Wally grimace because somehow he had forgotten that he was about to enter actual hell on earth… He knew that he was kind of overreacting but it was hard not to feel a bit uneasy when Damian had made It his mission to remind him that he wasn’t worthy of Dick’s friendship or time which sucked because he already felt that way most days.  
“Okay what’s the matter?” He must’ve sighed one too many times as they climbed into Dick’s car because his friend was obviously concerned… He could do it right then, he could tell Dick how he felt and then hop out of the car to lick his wounds from being rejected. It would be so simple, just a few words and everything would be out in the open. He would even get to avoid seeing Damian which was a plus… but what if it really did ruin everything. People had always accused him of opening his big mouth when he shouldn’t have so maybe this was one of those times. One of those things that it was better if he just let it go and moved on; but moving on was the issue. He had been trying to move on since august and it just wasn’t working.  
One look at Dick’s beautiful blue eyes and he realized that he just couldn’t risk it yet, he knew that Conner was right and that Dick probably wouldn’t be a jerk about it even if he didn’t feel the same way but he never wanted to lose this friendship that they had built. “Oh nothing, let’s go pick up the demon spawn.” He pasted on a smirk and felt relief course through him when Dick just dropped it instead of forcing him to talk about it.  
A small smile grew on his face as he shook his head and started the car, making his way towards Damian’s school. “Come on dude Dami isn’t that bad.” Wally did his best impression of Dick, smirking and raising an eyebrow as if to say you sure about that, which was something he’d picked up from hanging around the guy too often. Dick just laughed and Wally couldn’t help but grin at the sound, he couldn’t be serious in his dislike for the kid because knew that Dick and Damian had a special bond and it was nice to see how much he doted on his younger brother; it proved that Dick would be an amazing father some day and that made wally smile even more but he couldn’t help but tease.  
“Dick, he threatens to kill me every ten minutes, what do you mean he isn’t that bad?” he made sure to smile so that his friend knew he was joking because he had been there and seen how he got when someone actually insulted Damian and that was a sight to behold. So much anger and protectiveness. Wally would’ve bene lying if he had said that he hadn’t had to go to their room and take a cold shower after it, seeing the strength in Dick was incredible because he always seemed to be so soft and caring until he had to stand up for the people he cared about  
Dick’s happy laughter filled the car as he pulled into the line of cars and waited for his brother, “He’s just protective and a little bit cranky… all the time. I’m sure you guys will get along some day.” They spotted Damian moments before he noticed their arrival so it gave Wally a few seconds to study him. Although they weren’t related by blood Wally could see so much of Dick in the way that Damian held himself and it amazed him. He didnt get to think about it for long because it seemed that his gaze had alerted Damian to their presence and he quickly waved off the people surrounding him and headed to the car.  
“Why is he here Grayson, this is supposed to be our time together.” He sneered at Wally but the usual disdain wasn’t really there, it felt more like genuine disappointment and Wally felt as if he was ruining the kids day which kind of sucked. He wished he had a way of making it up to the kid but it’s kind of like trying to buy a gift for dick, what do you get for the kid who has everything?  
Dick just sighed, it was obvious to Wally that he was choosing his words carefully. “We talked about this Damian, I want you and Wally to get along because you both mean so much to me. Now, if you two play nice we can get ice cream before heading to the manor.” Wally tried to keep a straight face at that… he knew that he and Dick were close but for him to say that he meant a lot to him made his heart race. Maybe Conner was right, maybe now was the perfect time to tell his friend how he felt about him… or maybe he could do it after ice cream just in case things didn’t go well.  
Damian just sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, “Fine. As long as he rides in the back on the way home, I’ll tolerate his presence.” Wally had to bite back a smile because he knew that was a start. Maybe the kid wouldn’t ever actually accept him but it normally took around fifteen minutes for Dick to convince him to lay off and he’d done it in five this time so that had to mean something. The rest of the ride to the ice cream shop was filled with random chatter about Damian’s day and when they finally arrived he was the first one out of the car with Dick and Wally trailing behind him. “I will have five scoops of vanilla in a cup with sprinkles.” The girl behind the counter looked to dick with a raised eyebrow and he just shook his head. Wally couldn’t help but notice the way she looked at dick, as if he was some kind of steak she just wanted to sink her teeth into, it made him want to do something to show her that Dick was his but he wasn’t… so wally just took a deep breath and ignored her in favor of listening to his friend.  
“He can have two scoops with extra-extra sprinkles and can I get two scoops of jamocha almond fudge in a cone? Walls what do you want? My treat.” That was enough to make Wally perk up, although it was hard to ignore Damian’s pouting and the girl batting her eyelashes at a hundred miles per second.  
He quickly studied the menu and the bar before deciding what he wanted. “Can I get a scoop each of cookie dough and Pralines and cream covered in whipped cream, caramel, hot fudge, peanuts, and a cherry on top?” The girl gave him an incredulous look but he just smiled and stepped back so that dick could pay.  
“Grayson that’s unfair. I couldn’t even have five scoops but he gets to have the entire bar in his bowl.” The scowl on Damian’s face was cute and terrifying all at the same time but Dick just looked unfazed, handing the small cup of ice cream to his brother before grabbing his own cone and licking it.  
It took all of his willpower not to drool at the sight of Dick’s tongue lapping away at the ice cream cone like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. “He’s an adult baby bird, and he doesn’t have an Alfred that would kill me if I condoned bad eating habits.” Damian just rolled his eyes and climbed into the front seat, grumbling all the while about how he never got to enjoy himself.  
Wally bit back a laugh, knowing just how right Dick was about Alfred and his desire to keep the whole Wayne family healthy, but he saw an opportunity to reach out to the kid so he turned to him and stage whispered “I’ll share a little when he’s not looking if you want to try it.” He was used to Damian fighting off a smile whenever his brother did something nice but it warmed his heart to see that the kid was obviously biting one back.  
Of course it couldn’t last long but there wasn’t really any venom in Damian’s voice when he said “I still don’t like you… but I guess that’s acceptable.” The three of them spent the rest of the car ride chatting about random things, Damian tried Wally’s ice cream and Dick rolled his eyes at the two of them but the huge amount of pride in his look was obvious.  
As they pulled into a secluded garage Wally realized that he had never been inside of the manor and he wasn’t sure if he would be allowed in today but he was kind of hoping that he would be asked to stay in the car because he hadn’t met Dick’s other brothers or his parents and he kind of wanted to figure out how to tell Dick how he felt before he met his family. “Okay baby bird, I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll take Titus to the park for a run.” He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.  
“You aren’t coming in?” his relief was short lived because he didn’t even have to look at Damian’s face to know that he was crushingly disappointed. Wally was an only child so he didn’t know what it was like to have siblings but he knew what it was like to look up to someone and want them to be proud of you and that was really all Damian wanted from his brother. Someone to hang out with him sometimes and tell him he was doing well.  
“Not today, I promised Wally I’d take him grocery shopping.” The glare on Damian’s face made Wally want to protest, there was no way he was going to take the blame for this one but before he could open his mouth Damian had already stormed off and disappeared into the house. Wally turned to Dick and made sure to catch his friend’s eye so that he knew he was being serious.  
“What do you mean? Dude, if you want to go see your family I can hang for a while, it’s not like I have anything better to do.” He smiled in a way that he hoped was understanding and encouraging.  
A slight blush crossed Dick’s face and it made his friend want to hug him for being so cute but Wally knew that was a terrible idea. “Uh, my family is kind of intense.” Wally’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and he couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that slipped out.  
“More intense than the little demon? Dude, it’s obvious that Damian misses you so I can only imagine how the rest of them feel. Besides, I’ve been curious about what the inside of the biggest house I’ve ever seen looks like.” Dick just smiled and raised his hands in surrender.  
“Okay fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” They both laughed as Dick shut off his car and climbed out. As they made their way inside of the house Wally couldn’t help but be taken aback by the ornately beautiful art and statues and other things that he didn’t even want to look at for too long in fear of breaking them. He had never been inside of a home that was this nice and it was seriously intimidating.  
Alfred seemed to materialize out of nowhere and it took everything for Wally not to jump, “Master Dick, I see you’ve brought a friend. Nice to see you Master Wallace.”  
Wally pasted a grin onto his face as he addressed the man who he had become fairly comfortable with in his time as dick’s friend. “Alfie how many times do I have to say it? It’s just Wally.” Even though he knew Alfred would never just call him Wally he also knew that he would never stop asking him too.  
“Indeed… Master Bruce and Master Clark should be home any minute and your brothers are in the entertainment room if you wish to see them. Will you be staying for dinner?” Wally perked up at the thought of eating one of Alfred’s delicious meals while it was fresh instead of just eating Dick’s leftovers. There wasn’t even really a way to describe just how delicious Alfred’s meals were.  
“No, not tonight Alfred.” Wally couldn’t help the sad look on his face, he had already begun to imagine what kind of delicious meal that he could’ve been having. Even his fear of meeting Dick’s family couldn’t outweigh his love for a nice home cooked meal. He and Dick seemed to communicate without words all that they needed to say before his friend heaved a huge sigh. “Well I guess if Wally wants to subject himself to the insanity that is this family I won’t stop him.” Wally couldn’t stop himself from grinning at both Dick and Alfred.  
“Very well then, you know what time dinner is served.” And with a nod he seemed to disappear. It was so creepy how they did that, both Dick and Damian had the same habit of being there one minute and then being gone in the blink of an eye but Dick wouldn’t ever tell him how they did it, he always just laughed it off.  
Wally sensed rather than saw another person’s presence, “I thought I heard your annoying voice Dickie Bird, and I see you’ve brought a guest. A new boy toy I’m guessing?” The guy that sauntered his way into the front room was kind of gorgeous, His dark hair had a flash of white in the front that seemed to flop over his eyes and he kept shoving it back. He couldn’t have been much younger than he and Dick were but there was also a more dangerous vibe that came off of him. Wally couldn’t help but wonder who he was although he knew that he was probably one of Dick’s brothers.  
“It’s not like that Jay, this is my roommate Wally and he’s joining us for dinner so behave.” It finally clicked in Wally’s mind that this was Jason, the brother that Dick usually tried not to talk about. He couldn’t help but wonder why but he knew that it wasn’t really his place to pry.  
Jason smirked at the both of them, “Who me? When am I ever not on my best behavior?” even Wally could tell that that was far from the truth but he enjoyed seeing the smile that Dick flashed back at his brother and everyone’s head turned when a voice came from behind them.  
“Don’t make me laugh.” He knew from talks that he’d had with Dick in the past that this was probably his brother Tim, another dark haired boy with steely blue eyes. Even though Wally knew they were all adopted they still seemed like they could be distantly related, although he could’ve been looking for connections where there weren’t any, he could admit objectively that each of the oldest three were attractive in their own way and that Damian was a cute, although scary, Kid. Jason really did give off the bad boy feeling and from what Dick said Tim was smarter than all of them put together and then there was Dick himself. Mister gorgeous smile and amazing heart on top of being athletic and intelligent. As a family it was no surprise why girls whispered about them over their silly gossip magazines. “Hey Dick, how are things at school?”  
Dick smiled at his brother and pulled him into a quick hug before stepping back “Pretty good; I guess I should introduce you guys. Guys this is my roommate Wally, Wally these are my brothers Tim and Jason.” Wally wanted to impress these guys but he also didn’t really know how so he just did what he normally did in situations where he wasn’t sure of himself, tried to play it cool.  
“Nice to meet you.” Jason seemed to size him up as he stepped forward to shake his hand and Tim’s polite smile made him feel like he was still being judged but he didn’t want to let it get to him. Soon enough the attention was back on Dick and he allowed himself to relax. He knew that he didn’t really need to be nervous, it wasn’t like he was Dick’s boyfriend, but he wanted their approval so that if he ever did drum up the courage to tell dick about his feelings he wouldn’t have to worry about them thinking he wasn’t good enough.  
“Nice to meet you too,” Tim’s smile turned into a slight frown as he turned to his brother “I wish I had known you were coming. I made plans with Conner to work out and stuff.” Wally didn’t miss the way that Dick’s eyebrows raised at what his brother said, nor did he miss the way that Tim began to blush even though he was obviously trying to fight it off. Even Jason was smiling at Tim in a way that obviously said that he knew something.  
“It’s cool, I’ll be here again tomorrow and we can hang out then not to mention I’ll be here with a bunch of my friends for the party this weekend.”  
“Alright, well I’m going to head out but I do have a question for you. Walk me to the garage?” Dick just nodded and gave Wally a pat on the back as if to let him know that he’d be okay on his own for a little while but with the way Jason wasn’t staring him down Wally wasn’t quite sure that he would.  
Jason seemed content to just stare at him and it was making Wally’s skin crawl with discomfort but the second he opened his mouth Wally realized that he would’ve preferred the silent stares instead, “So, how long have you been boning my brother?”  
“Wha—I mean, it’s not like that. We’re just roommates.” He hated himself for stuttering but it was like everyone thought something was going on between them because of his stupid crush. He knew now that he had to tell Dick and soon because if he didn’t do it someone else was going to do it for him and that would only serve to make things even more awkward.  
Jason laughed loudly before pinning Wally to the spot with an unamused deadpan glare “Yeah okay, that lie isn’t going to work on me. I see how you look at him and the way he looks at you, so I’m going to ask you one more time, how long have you been sleeping with my brother?” Wally didn’t get his hopes up, just because Jason thought that Dick looked at him in some kind of special way didn’t mean that his friend liked him back. He knew that he wanted to tell Dick but it wasn’t because he expected anything in return, he just wanted to be honest.  
“Dude I’m serious, nothing is going on between us but friendship.” Wally tried to be as firm as he could without being a jerk but Jason just smirked and kept grilling him.  
“But you want it to be more, you want to sleep with him?” Wally couldn’t help but wonder if Jason was trying to become a reporter with the way he asked question after question and didn’t let up. Wally realized that the only real way to get him to back off was to be as honest as possible while also brushing off his major questions and somehow do it all without really giving anything away.  
He took a deep breath and looked a Jason, hoping that he could convince the guy to just drop it. “Look, it doesn’t matter either way. He’s my roommate and my friend and I don’t want anything to risk that.” Wally knew he wasn’t being totally truthful, he knew that he planned on telling Dick how he felt, but he wanted to do that in his own good time. Not because literally every single person around them figured out about his stupid crush.  
Jason started to laugh loudly like Wally had told some hilarious joke and Wally couldn’t help but be a little scared. “Oh wow, you don’t just want to sleep with him you want to date him.”  
“I never said anything about sleeping with him or dating him!” Wally tried to sound exasperated but in truth he was so embarrassed. Everyone else had hinted at it and even artmeis had said some things but no one had been as adamant as Jason was being right now and for some reason he found Wally’s feelings funny. Maybe he had been dumb to think that he should tell Dick, maybe he was just better off bottling it up until he moved on.  
“Oh… That is so cute.” Jason smirked. Wally prayed to whatever higher power was listening to him in the moment that the earth could just open up and swallow him whole because there was no way that he was going to be able to make it through dinner. For a second he thought about asking Dick to take him back to the dorm but then Damian’s disappointed face flashed behind his eyes and he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
“what’s cute?” of course that would be the moment that Dick chose to walk back inside… even though Jason hadn’t said it aloud Wally knew that yet another person had figured out his secret and it kind of sucked that he was so transparent. “Stop torturing my guest jaybird; come on Walls, I’ll show you my room.” Wally followed Dick up a long staircase but he could still hear when Jason called after them.  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Wally wanted to melt into the floor from embarrassment but he knew that it wouldn’t really solve anything.  
Without even turning to look at his brother Dick just shouted back, “I can’t think of anything you wouldn’t do Jason.” They passed by several rooms before reaching the last door in the hallway, Dick pulled out a key and unlocked it “Can’t leave it unlocked when I’m gone or my stuff ends up missing.”  
“They seem nice although Jason is a little… intense.” Wally cursed himself for the way his voice cracked when he mentioned Jason. He really didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Dick but it seemed like it was almost impossible for him not to.  
Dick laughed and shook his head, “Just ignore him, he went through a rebellious stage a while back and now he’s making up for lost time by being the annoying middle child.”  
“It’s cool to see how close you all are though; sometimes I wish I had siblings to grow up with but I’m an only child. My best friend Will is like a brother to me but we don’t talk as much as I would like.”  
“Well this is it.” Dick led him inside and Wally couldn’t help but smile, this room really did fit Dick’s personality. There were posters everywhere and it was kind of messy but it was easy to imagine a younger Dick Grayson growing up within these walls.  
One of the posters in particular caught Wally’s eye because there was no mistaking who the young boy was on it, “Wow, that’s you?” Dick just nodded and Wally studied the whole picture. He knew that couple standing behind him had to be Dick’s parents and he was floored at just how much Dick looked like his mother. “You were so young here.”  
“Yeah, about eight and a half… How much did you find out about my adoption when you were googling us?” Dick turned to look him in the eye and the atmosphere in the room suddenly became more serious.  
Wally answered his friend honestly, “not much… I felt like I was intruding on personal things and I didn’t want to pry.”  
“Well yeah, Bruce adopted me after they were murdered when I was nine. A thug named Tony Zucco threatened the owner of the circus for protection money and when Mr. Haly said that he wouldn’t do it Zucco sabotaged the trapeze ropes… I watched my parents fall to their deaths in front of hundreds of people and there was nothing I could do.“ Wally wanted to reach out and hug his friend because he could see the sadness that he still obviously felt over the loss of his parents but for some reason it was like his feet were glued to the ground. “It’s weird to think about but I was thirteen when he adopted Jason and I was so angry about it because I felt like Bruce was replacing me. I was awful to Jay for so long and so many bad things happened and there was a point where he ran away, wanted nothing to do with us anymore. So when Bruce adopted Tim I promised myself I’d do better, I’d be a better brother even if I was starting to distance myself from the family name… and then we found out about Dami a few years ago, his mom had gotten pregnant on purpose and tried to use Damian to get money from Bruce but her plan backfired and Bruce got full custody. He’s always been a bit standoffish but he’s what really brought me back to my family… sometimes it’s hard to think about it all but I guess in the end I was pretty lucky to have them. I’ve never actually shared all of that with anyone other than my best friend Barbara… you must be pretty special.” Dick let out a deep breath and Wally was finally able to pull him into a tight hug.  
A small smile graced Wally’s face when Dick relaxed into his arms, “I must be.” The connection that he felt with dick in that moment was something he’d never experienced before and it made his pulse race and his palms sweat, he had never really seen Dick so open but the atmosphere seemed to go right back to normal as soon as Dick cleared his throat and stepped back out of his embrace.  
“Hey um, it’s time for dinner and I should probably warn you, Bruce can be kind of intense and Clark is a reporter so he has a habit of asking a lot of questions.” Dick smiled at him as he opened the door and Wally just took a deep breath and followed him out.  
“I’m sure I can handle it.”


	5. Sleepy mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has dinner at the Wayne-Kent household... things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 12am and I'm so tired bc I havent been sleeping well and my sleepy brain just gave me a new direction for this story and I'm gonna take it so just start preparing yourself for angst now lmao.
> 
> As always, point out any mistakes bc I'm nowhere near perfect but dont be rude about it.

Wally was starting to wish that he’d listened to Dick’s warning about Clark and Bruce and gotten out of there when he’d had the chance. Although Clark was a pretty nice guy, he had been grilling Wally since they’d sat down to dinner, “So Wally, Dick tells us that you’re from Kansas, that’s nice. Your parents must really miss you.” Wally tried not to grimace at the mention of his so called parents, he knew that Clark hadn’t meant to hit a sore spot so he just thought about the family that had taken him in and loved him like family was supposed to instead of dwelling on his mother and father’s shortcomings.  
“Well, I’ve lived with my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry since I was twelve and they had twins this past year so I felt like it was just time for me to move on.” He smiled at the thought of the twins and the answer seemed to be acceptable to Clark. Wally really wished that he could read minds because while Clark had been talking to him the entire time, Bruce had just sat silently and glared at things all night and it was beginning to terrify him. Even Jason and Damian had been fairly quiet during the whole meal, only laughing every once in a while when Clark’s questions made Wally blush.  
A bright grin grew on Clark’s face and it made Wally feel like he could finally relax a little even with Bruce giving him the death glare, “Well you seem like a nice young man; you know just between us, I was beginning to worry that Dick would never find someone to bring home to us.” And there went his relaxation. Of course yet another person had picked up on his feelings and assumed that he and Dick were a couple. This was really starting to get out of hand! Jason was maniacally grinning and Wally knew he had to say something before his feelings were exposed to everyone in the room.  
“Oh, we aren’t dating, just roommates.” Wally was proud of himself for not stuttering or getting flustered. He had spent so much time telling people that they weren’t together that it was starting to become second nature but for some reason when it was Dick’s family who made the assumption it made him nervous. Bruce’s glare seemed to intensify tenfold.  
“Oh, so you’re saying you would never date my son? I don’t understand why not. He’s a fantastic young man.” Bruce had barely spoken a word to him and now he had fucked up and insulted Dick somehow but he hadn’t meant to! This was just great, he would never be able to show his face in the manor again and what if he finally got the nerve to tell Dick how he felt and his friend actually felt the same way, Wally knew it probably wouldn’t happen but it would make things kind of awkward if Dick’s father hated him!  
Wally tried to explain himself, “No it’s not that I wouldn’t date him! I mean he’s handsome, and funny, and smart, and great and stuff but we just met and we’re rooming together and.—”   
Dick cut him off, “Walls, its okay they’re just messing with you. Guys, lay off.” Wally knew that his face was bright red and he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He had never felt more embarrassed and that was a shock because he seemed to always be doing something dumb. He couldn’t believe that he had just said all of those things about Dick in front of him! If his friend hadn’t known about his feelings before the he definitely knew about them now. Jason’s laugh was now filling the entire dining room and Damian seemed to be fighting back a chuckle too.  
He knew that there were eyes on him so Wally fought to drag his stare away from the table cloth. Everything was probably ruined and Clark was just sitting in his seat with a small pout on his face. “Aw, what a shame. You never let us have any fun.” Bruce’s entire personality seemed to shift into something more carefree and happy and it was so weird to see him be someone other than the angry man he had been for the entire night.  
“Clark stop embarrassing the poor boys, I would like to point out that that was completely his idea.” He held up his hand in surrender towards Dick who just heaved a loud sigh. He seemed to have something on his mind and Wally had a bad feeling that it had something to do with the idiotic way he responded to what Clark had said. What if Dick asked to be assigned to a different room because he had finally picked up on Wally’s feelings? He was Bruce’s son, it’s not like anyone would tell him no. Wally knew that dick was too nice to actually kick him out but it would hurt just as badly if Dick left him to room with someone else.  
Jason made a big show of wiping away tears, still chuckling to himself. “You guys are my hero’s. I love how easy it is to make him squirm.” Wally wasn’t sure if he meant him or Dick because they were both obviously uncomfortable with the turn that the conversation had taken but Dick seemed to get over it fairly quickly though because it only took him a few minutes to recover before he turned around and snapped at his brother.  
“Shut it or the next time you bring your chick of the week over I’ll do more than just tell her that she’s the seventh one this month.” The smirk on Dick’s face and the full blown smile on Jason’s was almost frightening. It was like watching two animals in the wild fight for dominance and they both felt that they were going to come out on top. Wally had to wonder once again if this was a normal sibling rivalry thing or if Dick and Jason were actually going to start fighting at the dinner table.  
Jason’s blue eyes seemed to squint into slits as he tilted his head to stare his brother down, if that look had been aimed at Wally he probably would’ve run for the hills and hidden from it but when he scoffed, “Don’t be jealous just because no one wants to actually sleep with you.” At dick, his brother grinned at him.  
Wally thought Dick had given in until he let out a laugh, although it was actually more of a terrifying cackle, before spitting out “Funny how you say that when half of your dates try to find their way to my bed when they’re done with you.” Bruce seemed to realize that they wouldn’t be stopping any time soon so when Jason opened his mouth to retort he waved his hand at him and pinned each of them to their seats with a glare.  
“boys, no arguing at the dinner table and stop talking about stuff like that in front of Damian.” The scary, growly Bruce seemed to be back in full effect and it was terrifying but at least it wasn’t directed at Wally this time. Both boys seemed to accept what Bruce said and they smiled brightly at each other, a complete 180 from the intimidating smirks and slightly-insane grins that were pasted on their faces just moments before.  
Damian chose that moment to speak up, his pout almost identical to Clark’s which was strange seeing as how Bruce was his biological father. “Oh but father it was just getting good and it’s not like I haven’t heard it all before.” Jason and Dick shared a look that Wally couldn’t quite decipher but he didn’t really have much time to try before Bruce snapped at his youngest.  
“That is enough.” Everyone at the table seemed to realize that he meant business and they all decided to let it go which relived Wally because now that the arguments had stopped he had more brain capacity to focus on how to convince Dick that he hadn’t meant anything by what he said.  
The six of them finished their meal in relative silence with only some small talk going on and Wally couldn’t help but feel a little relieved when Alfred came to clear the table. Dick began to make their excuses and it was obvious that he was just ready to go, after hugging Bruce and Jason and placing a kiss on top of Damian’s head that was met with a kick in the shin he ran upstairs to get their coats.  
Clark walked them to their car, arm in arm with Dick, and once they were standing outside of it he shook Wally’s hand and turned to look at his son again, “Promise me you’ll try to come by more often… I know your dad won’t say it but he misses you Dickie Bird.” Wally looked away in attempted to give them some privacy but the car doors were still locked so it wasn’t like he could get inside. He watched as Dick wrapped his arms around Clark.  
“I will papa, I promise.” With that Dick pulled away and unlocked the car allowing Wally to get in, he opened his own door and attempted to slide into his seat only to be stopped by Clark’s hand and a knowing look.  
“You only call me that when you’ve done something wrong or you feel guilty for something and I can tell it’s not about you not visiting us enough. Richard John what did you do?” Wally smiled at Clark’s use of Dick’s middle name while his friend just smirked and ducked under the arm that was in his way to slide into his seat and close the car door.  
“Nothing at all, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Take pictures for me!” he quickly pressed the button that started his car and sped off down the driveway. “Dude I’m so sorry about my family, I would say that they never know when they’re going too far but the truth is they know perfectly, they just don’t care.”   
Wally just smiled, maybe dick hadn’t been as weirded out by his outburst as he’d thought. “It’s totally cool but I’m curious, what did you do that you needed Clark to get pictures of.” Dick’s grin became almost terrifying, there were many reasons that Wally never wanted to be on his bad side and that was definitely one of them. He just looked like he could cause serious problems in your life and laugh while doing it.  
“I put Damian’s pet lizard, Suhulia, in Jason’s bed… he hates her.” Wally was simultaneously impressed and a little turned on. He loved seeing this carefree side of Dick and he wondered why he hadn’t seen it more often. The two of them had spent so much time together but Wally was realizing that maybe he didn’t know as much about Dick as he thought he did.  
Wally smiled at Dick and laughed a little thinking about Jason’s reaction, he wondered if it would be a high pitched scream or something more subtle… either way he was regretting the fact that he had to miss it. “Dude, you’re evil.”  
Dick just laughed, “I’m glad you know that now.” They passed the rest of the ride back to campus in companionable silence and Wally could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He hadn’t realized he was so tired before but he must’ve fallen asleep because he soon felt dick’s hands shaking him “Hey wake up were here.” He groaned and climbed out of the car, still extremely groggy.  
He somehow made it to their door without falling over but made no move to unlock it so dick sighed and pushed past him to do it. After following his friend into the room he wasn’t sure why but he felt the urge to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug and he decided not to fight it for once, letting his head drop down to lay on Dick’s shoulder. After a minute he couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss him where he could feel his pulse beating but Dick stiffening in his arms was enough to bring him back to reality and make him realize exactly what he was doing. “Uh, sorry… I’ll just sleep somewhere else. Goodnight.”  
He heard Dick shouting after him, “Wally wait!” but there was no way in hell he’d be able to look his friend in the eye for at least a few days. He couldn’t believe he had ruined everything just because he was tired and out of it. Maybe Dick would brush it off as a really weird dream or maybe his friend would be kind enough to never bring it up. Wally wasn’t even tired anymore, he walked out of their dorm knowing that he had a lot of thinking to do.  
 


	6. He said, she said, maybe they're right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it, its worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are definitly going to be more sporadic now that im working at a summer camp and taking online classes but i'll write as much as I can and post when I can. ENJOY!! (Also the title is weird but I've been working all day so its just gonna have to work.)

Wally was glad to be in his own room during the day for the first time in three days, he knew that he’d gone a bit overboard with the avoiding dick thing but he didn’t want to make his friend feel awkward and he wasn’t sure how to talk about what had happened. Luckily for him, Dick had left last night after his last class to head to the manor and help his family set up for the party tonight. He had come in early this morning to drop off everyone’s outfits but they had barely said a word to each other so Wally got to go get food and then get back into his bed.  
As Wally was thinking about how handsome Dick had looked this morning and how hungry he was starting to get already he remembered the fact that he still needed to get up and get dressed for the party tonight. As he was trying to convince himself to get out of bed, Conner walked into his room with a garment bag draped across his arm. “Hey Wally, have you seen Dick today? I can’t find him and I need to talk to him.”  
Wally tried not to look Conner in the eye because in the short amount of time that they had been friends he had gotten really good at reading Wally’s emotions, almost as good as Dick was. But then again Wally wasn’t very good at hiding them so it made sense. “He left for the manor yesterday but the last time I saw him was early this morning when he was dropping off everyone’s outfits.”  
“Wally you’re still going tonight right?” Conner’s voice sounded like he was talking to a small child or a wounded animal, like he was trying not to scare or upset Wally which didn’t really make sense. It was as if he had already figured out that something was bothering him and he didn’t want to make it worse, sometimes Conner could be as gentle as a bull in a china shop but there were moments where he did his best to make his friends at ease in his presence and it was a big part of the reason that Wally trusted him so much. But this was something that Wally didnt know if he could really talk about with his friend because Conner had been Dick’s friend first. Wally just let out a loud sigh, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he could think of two glaring reasons why he should just order five pizzas and stay in but he’d already promised Dick he would go and he didnt want his friends questioning him as to why he wasn’t riding there with them.  
“Well according to Dick you two have barely talked since you had dinner at the manor… he thinks you’re upset with him and it’s really tearing him up.” Wally’s head shot up to look at Conner’s face, he had been so caught up in how terrified he was of losing Dick that he’d pushed him away himself by being a jerk. He should’ve known that Dick would take his avoidance personally because even though the guy was a certified genius with some things, when it came to interacting with his friends sometimes it seemed like he second guessed himself too much.   
“Oh God, I’m such an idiot!” Wally got up and started to pace the length of his room to work off some of the nervous energy he could feel building up in his body. “I’m not upset with him at all, I just embarrassed myself so badly at that stupid dinner and then I got caught up in the moment and I kissed him and then I wasn’t sure how to talk to him about it so I just ran. I didn’t want my stupid feelings to ruin things between us but now I’m the one that’s making it happen.”  
Conner let out an exasperated huff, “Wally I’ve tried to let you figure this out on your own but you’re obviously too dumb to get it, he likes you back, so pull your head out of your ass and apologize to him tonight and ask him out.” It was easy to forget how strong and tough Conner was and even though he knew his friend would never actually hurt him, in that moment he was a little afraid of what he could do but luckily Conner just shook his head and checked his watch, “Now I’ve got to go get ready because Tim is picking me up in like fifteen minutes.”  
With that, he turned around and left the room leaving Wally alone with his thoughts. Wally’s mind was racing, was Conner right? Did Dick really feel the same way about him and had they really wasted these months being dumb? Wally would’ve loved to lay back in his bed and think about it for a while until he was sure of what to do but he’d never been one to plan out his actions anyways and he knew he didn’t really have time to start doing it now so he grabbed the garment bag that Dick had left behind for him.  
Inside he found a nice grey suit and white shirt, Dick had obviously remembered the fact that he didn’t like to get too dressed up because it made him uncomfortable. The tie he pulled out of the bag was a bright yellow that faded as it went down and Wally couldn’t help but smile as he noticed the cuff links had small lightning bolts on them. Dick had gotten him a flash inspired suit, maybe Conner had been right. No one knew him this well and there was no one else he could think of that would do little cute things like this just to make him happy. He looked inside the garment bag one last time to find a black mask that covered half of his face and had a yellowish-golden pattern across it and smiled at the fact that he could pretend to be the flash or kid flash’s secret identity that night to make the party a lot less boring.   
After getting dressed and taming his hair into something that resembled a style he slid on his shoes and walked downstairs to find the rest of the group because he knew they were probably waiting on him.   
Sure enough when he got downstairs all of his friends had gathered around the main lobby talking, even Roy. “Hey, guys I’m ready to go.” He turned to look at artmeis and Megan and was shocked that they both looked so amazing. Megan was always hot and Artmeis was technically pretty but the deep green of Megan’s dress made her hair look even brighter and the small mask tied around her head accentuated her looks rather than hiding them. Artemis was wearing a red dress that made her skin glow and the smile on her face was something that really made it beautiful. “You look… beautiful. Both of you.” Megan grinned at him and Artemis seemed to have just noticed his arrival.  
“Nice of you to join us, and yeah I know.” Artmeis smirked and put a hand on her hip but she quickly shook her head and allowed her smile to turn into a genuine one. “Thanks Wally.” That was the first time that Wally could remember her genuinely thanking him so he decided not to ruin the moment with a smart comment, he just smiled at them both and turned to look at Roy and Kaldur who were both in suits similar to his just with different color schemes.   
Roy smirked at him and crossed his arms, “So have you finally told pretty boy how you feel about him or are we all going to have the pleasure of watching you pine over him and him pine over you all night?” Wally wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew that he wanted to say something tonight but a part of him wanted to keep that information to himself just in case things didn’t work out according to his plan… although he didn’t really have a plan so he wasn’t sure that it actually mattered.  
“I don’t… We’re just…” Wally didn’t even have it in him to lie or deflect the question anymore so he let out a loud sigh and just told them “I’m going to tell him tonight…”  
Megan began to squeal loud enough to make his ears ring but he didn’t have it in him to snap at her for it, “Oh Wally I’m so happy for you!” she seemed so sure that Dick liked him back. They all did… but he hadn’t seen any real indication of that. Sure Dick was nicer to him than everyone else and he did more for him than the other dorm members but they were best friends now and that was just how best friends were… right?  
Wally couldn’t help but doubt things, “There’s no guarantee he feels the same way, but thanks.” He just couldn’t believe that someone as incredible as dick would ever take him seriously, especially as a boyfriend. It didn’t feel real.  
Artemis shook her head at him, “You really are as dumb as you look.” he didn’t even know what to say to her, she had been being nice to him like ten minutes ago!  
Wally couldn’t help but scoff at Artemis, no matter how pretty she might look she still seemed to have it out for him for no damn reason. “Thanks.” He grunted out, just to have the last word. They all climbed into Roy’s truck although Wally wasn’t sure why he was even going, he barely even talked to Dick. Everyone else was chatting with each other throughout the ride but Wally couldn’t bring himself to join in, too busy stressing out about how things were going to go between him and Dick. He really hoped that Conner was right because if he went into the party, asked the guy out, and ended up getting rejected it would probably crush him.  
As soon as they pulled up and the valet took Roy’s keys Wally rushed to the door only to have it be flung open before he could even knock to reveal Alfred in his normal attire. “Hey Alfie, how are you doing?”  
“I am well Master Wallace, it is nice to see all of you.” He nodded at the group, “Please follow me this way.” Wally was taken aback at how beautifully decorated everything was, it was like he had been transported back to a time where you had to be royalty to attend something like this. The high ceilings looked even more impressive than the last time he was there and there were tables covered in black tablecloths that seemed to be floating above the ground, and they had used thousands of candles to light the room which had to be a fire hazard but when wally looked closer at the one closest to him he quickly realized that the flame wasn’t real, but it was still beautiful.  
Wally turned to say something to Kaldur but instead of his friend, he saw the youngest Wayne. “Hey Dami,” Wally knew that it would take him hours to find dick in this sea of people if he just went searching for him on his own and he also knew that if he didn’t talk to him now he would chicken out so he asked “Have you seen Dick?”  
He hoped that their afternoon together had softened the kid towards him but knew it obviously hadn’t when he crossed his arms and shot Wally with a glare that would’ve made his father proud. “Yes, and If I hadn’t promised father I’d be on my best behavior I would punch you in the face but I’ll settle for making you fix the problems you have caused.”  
Wally had a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew exactly what was going and he knew there would be a lot of I told you so’s later on on but he felt like he just had to ask, “What do you mean?”  
“You’ve upset Grayson somehow and you will go and fix it immediately or I will ensure that you never run again!” Damian took a step towards him and Wally had to stop himself from flinching away, the kid might be young but he was honestly terrifying “He’s in his room. Go now.”  
Wally just nodded and turned towards the staircase to make his way to his friend’s room. Once he made it to the door he stood there and took a few deep breaths before pushing it open. Dick was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands and Wally was sure he had heard the door open but when he didn’t react Wally whispered, “Hey.”  
Dick’s head shot up and Wally felt his heart race and drop to the pit of his stomach all at the same time. The blue eyes that were normally so bright and clear were now red and puffy and it made Wally hate himself for what he was putting his friend through. He opened his mouth to speak but the words seemed to be trapped in his throat. Dick dried his eyes before whispering, "Why are you here Wally?"  
"A certain brat told me that if I didn't come here and apologize to you for whatever terrible thing that I did that he would make sure that I never ran again... And for some reason I'm inclined to believe him." He tried to smile but it just felt wrong, he just wanted to cross the room and wrap his arms tightly around Dick until all of the pain went away but he wasn’t sure if that was the right way to handle things either.  
Dick stood up and dusted his suit off and Wally felt his throat go dry, he knew that Dick was gorgeous. Hell everyone on the planet knew dick was gorgeous, and even now with his puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks he was still a sight to behold in his outfit. Wally knew absolutely nothing about suits but he knew that Dick’s had obviously been made to compliment the best parts of him (Wally would never admit thinking it but every part of Dick was the best part and the suit really showed that.) "I'm sorry, I'll tell Dami to leave you alone." He tugged at the blue tie that made his eyes seem scarily bright and Wally couldn’t help but grab his hand and tug it away.  
"Don’t worry about it, he just gave me the courage to do something I've wanted to do for months.” Wally wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist and used his tie to tug him closer so that he could place a chaste but meaningful kiss on his friend’s lips. Dick seemed to be too shocked to reciprocate and Wally pulled back in fear that everyone had gotten it wrong and that he had really fucked things up between him and Dick.  
"Look, I’m sorry that my family embarrassed you at dinner the other night and I’m sorry Dami sent you up here, I don’t know who told you about how I felt but you don’t have to pity me. I’ll get over it." Wally couldn’t even enjoy the confession of feelings because he was so hung up on the fact that Dick really thought that he would do something like that to him, or to anyone for that matter.  
"Pity you? Is that really what you think this is?" Dick just shrugged and it made Wally’s heart break because he finally realized just how badly his avoidance had hurt his friend. “Dick I’ve literally felt something for you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” He tried to grab dick’s hand but his friend just pulled away.  
“Then why have you been avoiding me since I kissed you? That doesn’t make sense Wally!” Wally’s jaw dropped in confusion and shock.  
“You kissed me? I kissed you and then I got scared because I thought I’d read the signals wrong and that wasn’t what you wanted!” Dick scoffed at him and it floored Wally that they obviously had two very different views on how things had gone that night.  
“You were half asleep! You leaned in and I took it as you wanting to kiss so I kissed you and you ran off!” He wished that he could run back in time and not leave after the kiss, he could’ve had a whole week with Dick and he wasted it by being a coward but he refused to waste any more time so he reached out for Dick again and this time his friend let himself be pulled in.  
“So we’re both really dumb, can we just keep doing this instead of talking about it?” he tilted his head down and placed another sweet kiss to Dick’s mouth and this time Dick kissed him back. Wally hoped that his knees would continue to hold him up even though he could feel them getting weak but he didn’t have to worry for long before Dick pulled him to the large bed and they tumbled down onto it with a laugh from both of them. Finally where they needed to be.


	7. Green eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck because I havent updated in forever but I'm kinda awesome because I have this here now even though I've had really shitty writers block lately so I hope you like it. Also; I love Barbara Gordon more than life itself.

“As nice as this is, if we don’t head downstairs soon one of my brothers will come up here to look for me because as a rule, either all of us go or none of us go.” Dick had his head pillowed on Wally’s chest, any thought of wrinkling their suits was brushed aside and ignored in favor of finally getting the meaningful affection they had craved from each other for months. The vibrations from Dick’s voice made Wally’s heart race even more than it already was and he felt like he was dreaming because there was no way that his life could be this good right now. Dick tried to sit up but Wally just pulled him back into his arms. “Seriously Walls, we gotta get up and head down there now. We live together so there will plenty of time for this.”  
Wally knew he was right, he wasn’t quite sure he could handle the embarrassment of Jason or Tim walking in on them cuddling or the sure death that would come if Damian saw it so he let Dick pull away and they both stood from the bed. Dick began to walk towards the door but Wally grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms, “One last kiss before we go out there?” They had both decided that it would be best for them to not tell anyone about them until they figured out what they were exactly. Wally knew it was for the best but he just wanted to wrap his arms around Dick and never let go, so he did the next best thing, wrapping his long arms around the smaller man’s waist and kissing him deeply.  
He lost track of time, he’s actually pretty sure they both did, the kiss wasn’t like anything else he’d ever experienced before and he knew that the world could be collapsing around them and he wouldn’t even notice which is probably why they didn’t notice the door opening and people standing in the doorway until he heard giggles and a throat being cleared. Wally pulled away but he was too afraid to look over because he knew it could literally be almost anyone from the party, although he was sure it wasn’t Damian because he was still breathing. Dick turned his head and Wally watched as the blush painted his cheeks, “Hi papa… did Jason send you to find us?”  
Wally finally turned to see Clark with his hands over his eyes, “Is it all clear? Can I take my hands off my eyes now?” Dick looked up at Wally one more time and grinned at him, linking their hands together and kissing the back of his hand.  
“Papa, nothing’s happening and we’d really appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to anyone else because we haven’t actually talked about anything yet.” Clark took his hands from in front of his eyes and smirked at both of them. Wally felt like he was being judged so hard and he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole but at least it wasn’t Bruce or one of Dick’s brothers that had come in because that would’ve been a whole other issue. He still couldn’t stop thinking about just how badly Damian would hurt him if he caught them together in dick’s room like this.  
Clark just stood there for what felt like an eternity before zeroing his gaze on Dick and clearing his throat, Dick pulled away and walked over to his nightstand, picking up his wallet from it and pulling out a fifty dollar bill. “It was nice doing business with ya son, you might want to hurry downstairs because you know how your brothers are about these things.” And with that he walked out of the room; Wally turned to give Dick a questioning look.  
“Okay so maybe we made a bet that you weren’t ever going to catch on to how I felt and that you wouldn’t feel the same way.” Wally shook his head, it still amazed him that he had wasted so much time when he could’ve been making Dick feel like the prince he actually was. Wally couldn’t stop himself from pulling Dick in for one more, deep kiss; feeling his body relax as he melted into his arms. “Alright now we’ve really got to go but we can pick up where we left off as soon as we get back to the dorms tonight.” Dick smirked and walked out of the room before Wally could even fully comprehend what he had said.  
By the time Wally made it back into the party Dick had disappeared all over again but he didn’t freak out because he wouldn’t be Dick if he didn’t disappear into thin air every once in a while. Wally automatically spotted his friends all surrounding one of the tables talking to a redhead that he had never seen before so he made his way across the room to them. As he got closer she began to look more familiar but he couldn’t quite place where he knew her from, he tried to remember if she had been in any of his classes this semester or if she lived in the same dorm as them but he drew a complete blank. He finally fought his way through the last of the crowd and joined the group, he fought to keep the smile off of his face but he was sure that he was blinding them all with his grin.  
Conner was the first one to notice his appearance but he just smirked and winked at Wally which only served to make the redhead’s face match his hair. He knew that Tim probably knew something as well but they didn’t know each other very well and he obviously didn’t want to embarrass him, not to mention the fact that Dick was his brother so it was probably kind of weird for him. The rest of the group barely acknowledged his arrival, they were more focused on what the new girl was saying to them.  
“Hey hot stuff.” Wally tried not to jump as Dick suddenly appeared next to him, whispering in his ear. They had agreed to keep it secret but if he kept this up Wally wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from kissing him in front of everyone. Dick cleared his throat and addressed the entire group. “I see you guys have met Babs.”   
“Dickie!” The girl’s eyes lit up and now Wally remembered why she looked so familiar, it was Barbara Gordon, Dick’s best friend from high school and his ex-girlfriend. Wally tried not to be jealous when Dick pulled her into a tight hug but it was kind of hard when he rested his head on top of hers for longer than strictly necessary, “Your friends are pretty great, not as great as me, but still pretty great.” She smirked at Dick and he just laughed as he finally stepped out of her embrace. It was obvious that the two of them were extremely close but Wally already knew that from what Dick had told him about their friendship; what he didn’t know was whether or not the feelings that had been there once before were still present or if they’d both moved on. What if Wally was just a poor substitute for Barbara? He wasn’t sure he could handle that kind of heartbreak when in reality, Dick already had him completely hooked.   
“How much longer until we can sneak out of here to the real party?” Dick grinned at her and Wally couldn’t help but brush off the jealousy, he loved seeing his friend…boyfriend… he had no clue what Dick was to him anymore but nothing made him feel warmer inside than the look of pure joy on his face.   
Barbara smiled at them and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “give it one more hour, it’s only ten and your dad would be kind of pissed if you left before his speech.” Dick just nodded and smiled at the group “We might as well do our best to have fun until we can go, may I have this dance pretty boy?” He laughed before offering her his hand; Wally had no choice but to watch as the two of them gracefully spun around the room, they truly made such a beautiful couple and Wally felt his heart clench.  
“Stop stressing yourself out, I know something happened between the two of you up there and I know he likes you. Those two have a special relationship but it’s not romantic; I know that he loved her at one point but he’s moved on… and so has she.” For someone that wasn’t the most social, Conner always knew exactly what to say to Wally to make him feel better. He flashed his friend a small smile and walked away in search of the food table; he knew that Conner was right but that didn’t mean he wanted to sit there and watch.  
He filled a plate full of snacks and began to eat them as slowly as he could, which wasn’t all that slow but he was trying. He couldn’t believe the day he’d had, this morning he was sure that Dick was never going to want to speak to him again and now he was counting down the hours until they were home and could be alone again. It was kind of scary to think about how quick things had escalated between them; this morning Wally had been sure that Dick was trying to find a way to get away from him and now they were wading into uncharted waters with each other and Wally didn’t know where they were going to end up but he was willing to risk everything to make it work.  
“Why are you being all broody? That’s Conner’s thing.” Wally’s head shot up to see Dick smiling at him and his heart skipped a beat which definitely couldn’t be healthy for him. He looked nothing like he had been when Wally found him in his room, he was back to the guy that Wally had fallen for and he was glad because knowing that he had hurt someone that he cared about was a shitty feeling that he didn’t ever want to relive. “Hey, talk to me pretty boy.”  
“Excuse me if either one of us is a pretty boy that’s definitely you.” Wally couldn’t help but grin at Dick as he rolled his eyes. He knew that he was being stupid and there was no way that he was about to admit that he was jealous of Dick’s friendship with his ex. “Nothing’s wrong, I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” Wally wasn’t lying either, his brain was still swimming with everything that was going on and he really just wanted this night to be over.  
“Hey you two; Dickie we’re all about to head out, are you riding with me to the party?” Of course, Barbara would show up out of nowhere with her great body and beautiful face and incredible hair and perfect everything and smile at Dick like he’s the center of her universe. Dick smiled at her and Wally knew that he didn’t stand a chance in hell against her. He was dumb to believe that things would work out between them; Dick deserved girl from his world like Barbara. He knew that he was being overdramatic but it was almost impossible not to be when he saw her looking at him the same way that Wally was pretty sure he looked at him.  
“Sorry Babs, I’m driving Wally over in my car and we’re stopping to pick up the stuff you asked me for so there won’t really be much room left.” She just smiled and nodded before walking away, “Shit I didn’t even think to ask you first. Do you want to maybe ride with me to the party? Just the two of us? I’ll totally understand if you don’t want to but ya know I just thought it would give us a chance to talk and I should’ve asked before I assumed I’m sorry.” Wally couldn’t help the tiny smile that grew on his face, Dick had never been unsure of anything in the months that Wally had known him but now it was like his friend couldn’t help but blush his way through the conversation.  
“Of course I want to ride with you, we do need to talk.” Wally followed dick through the throng of people still crowding the manor towards the garage, Wally had never actually been inside of the Wayne garage and it floored him to see all of the different sports cars and motorcycles inside of it. He sometimes forgot just how rich Dick’s family was until he saw things like this. They both slid into Dick’s car and as soon as they were settled Dick laced his fingers with Wally’s before looking at him to see if it was okay. All Wally could do was smile and squeeze his hand because for the first time in days he felt like everything was okay.


	8. Maybe I am a sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WE DID IT, YJ SEASON 3 IS A THING THAT WE GET AND I'M SO EXCITED!! I guess im dedicating this chapter to that and I hope you enjoy it! Its a bit long because I took forever to write it... oops.

Dick hadn’t let go of Wally’s hand since they’d gotten into the car but neither of them had worked up the courage to start the conversation that Wally knew had to happen. He was hoping that Dick would go first but it seemed like it wasn’t going to work out that way so Wally took a deep breath and steeled himself for it. “So… you ready to party?” He chickened out, he knew that they needed to talk about what they were to each other now and he also knew that they needed to set some boundaries because it was going to be difficult to start a new relationship when they already lived together. They slowly backed out of the Wayne’s gigantic garage and made their way the secret party location.  
“I really don’t want things to be weird between us Walls, you’re my best friend and that means more to me than anything else. I don’t want to risk losing you ever over anything.” Dick kept his eyes on the road the entire time he spoke but Wally knew that he was serious, he would walk away from everything that was romantic between them if it meant that he got to keep Wally as a friend and that floored him because he could also hear just how much that would hurt Dick by the tremor in his voice. He had never really had someone outside of his aunt and uncle care about him this much. Sure he had friends back home, he even had a best friend back home, but no one had ever been this all in for him. It was weird to think about because he knew that normally Dick could hide his emotions from the world around him but when it was just the two of them he saw the real Dick Grayson and it was the most beautiful thing Wally had ever seen.  
“Hey, you don’t have to worry about losing me… if you’re going, I’m going.” Wally was glad that Dick was driving and kept his eyes focused on the road because he couldn’t wipe the blush off of his face if he tried and he was so tired of embarrassing himself in front of this man but he also knew that he had to put himself out there one last time if he was going to have any peace or fun tonight at the party. “Dick… just a quick question and you totally don’t have to respond if you don’t want to or if you aren’t ready or whatever but I was just sort of wondering what exactly are we because I want us to be something but if we’re just best friends then I’m cool with that too because you’re my best friend and you mean a lot to me and yeah I’m going to shut up and let you respond.”   
Wally was shocked at how quiet the car got so quickly; as if all of the air had been sucked out of the small space in a matter of seconds. Maybe he had made the wrong decision, maybe this was Dick’s way of saying that he’d made a mistake and that any feelings that he’d thought were there weren’t strong enough to risk ruining their friendship over and he would apologize and offer to move out because that was just who he was, he would do whatever it took to make Wally comfortable but he didn’t want to be comfortable, he wanted to be able to hold and kiss dick whenever he wanted to. He wanted to love him and to be loved by him. He just wanted things to feel how they’d felt in Dick’s room hours before.   
“Dating me isn’t easy; with the press and my familial obligations there will always be someone telling us and the rest of the world that we shouldn’t be together and I don’t want to put you through that. You deserve more than that.” Wally tried not to be angry; he knew that Dick truly believed that he needed to be protected from all of the things that came along with dating him but it was like the choices that he made for himself didn’t count and that was bullshit.  
He tried not to yell because he knew that being angry wouldn’t really solve anything but he didn’t seem to be completely able to keep the sharpness out of his tone. “Don’t tell me what I deserve because last time I checked I just deserved to be happy and you make me happy Dick!” He knew where Dick was coming from and he knew that if the positions were flipped they would probably be having this same argument but he had to make sure that if Dick wasn’t going to be with him it would be because he didn’t want to be, not because he wanted to protect him from the big bad world.  
“I want you to be happy but I also want you to be safe.” Wally had never heard Dick sound so small; it made him feel bad for snapping at him. He knew that Dick was just trying to do the right thing but he was so sick of seeing him do what he thought was the right thing when it obviously wasn’t right for him.   
Wally made sure to keep his tone in check because he didn’t want to hurt dick or start a fight, “I’m a big boy Dick, I can handle a few scathing articles and death threats from Wayne fans who think they’re meant to be with you.” A small smile grew on Dick’s face and he took one hand off of the wheel to lace his fingers with Wally’s.  
“What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?” Wally tried not to blush, he really did, but there was just something about being around dick that he couldn’t fight it.  
Even with all of the emotions that he was feeling towards dick Wally couldn’t help but joke around to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen around them in the car. “I dunno, I am pretty awesome.” Wally didn’t have to see Dick’s face to know that he was rolling his eyes before pulling his hand away to replace it on the wheel but he knew his friend was grateful for the reprieve from their emotions. They rode in silence for a while before Dick took a deep breath and Wally felt his stomach clench.  
“Okay so we’re doing this?” Wally didn’t know what to say, he had been dreaming about a moment something like this for months and before it was just a dream but now everything was so real and that was scary but also the most incredible feeling that he’d had in a long time.  
Of course he couldn’t just let the moment be a moment, he was Wally west for heaven’s sake, and he had a reputation to uphold. “Doing what, I need you to be a little bit clearer.” The smirk on his face was so much like the one Dick flashed at everyone all the time and it was strange to think about how right it felt to mimic him.  
“You’re such an ass…. Wally will you please be my boyfriend?” Wally wasn’t sure what he was expecting to feel when dick said that out loud. He had known that he wanted this but he hadn’t been aware of just how badly he wanted it until it was right in front of him.  
All of the swagger he had put on while he was joking around drained from his body and he couldn’t help how soft his voice sounded when he whispered to Dick; “Of course.” They rolled to a stop in front of a red light and Wally couldn’t help but pull Dick in for a kiss before sitting back in his seat; leaving the other man slightly speechless for a while.   
They once again drove in silence until Dick looked at time, his eyes going wide. “We better hurry to this party before someone sends a search party to look for us. We’ve still got a stop to make.”  
Wally rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the whole situation; dating a secretive celebrity was going to take some getting used to but he figured that having boyfriend status would at least get him some honesty. “You never told me what the exact stop was.”  
“Oh, we’re just picking up Bab’s outfit because she had to head straight to the venue and couldn’t stop to get it.” Wally tried not to laugh but he couldn’t really help it, the whole thing was kind of ridiculous.  
He knew that he shouldn’t ask because he wasn’t sure he could hear the answer without laughing but he wasn’t one for self-preservation and he really had to know. “Then why did you guys make it seem so top secret?”  
Dick just smirked and shrugged as he pulled up to a beautiful house that probably belonged to Barbra’s dad. “I dunno; bad habits.” Dick climbed out of the car and told Wally to wait there before making his way inside.   
Wally looked at the time; it was already 11:30 but he knew that meant it was only 10:30 back home so he pulled out his phone to make a call. The phone rang for a few seconds before the person on the other line picked up “hey, are you okay?” Wally breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn’t sure why he thought Bart would ignore his call… maybe because he hadn’t bothered to call in weeks and he was a sorry excuse for a person.  
It kind of stung that Bart felt like the only reason Wally would call was if something was wrong but it probably went along with the whole hadn’t called home in week’s thing so he couldn’t really be upset about it. “I guess I deserved that. Yeah I'm fine and I'm sorry I haven’t called lately.” Wally wasn’t sure if he was picking up on something that wasn’t there or if there was really something going on but he just felt like he had to ask. “Is everything okay there?”  
It was silent on the other line for a beat too long before Bart finally responded; “Yeah I guess so.” Wally hadn’t talked to Bart much since he’d moved to Gotham but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still in tune with him. Wally had always been able to tell when something was off and this moment was no exception.  
Wally didn’t really want to call him out on the obvious lie but he knew that if Bart wasn’t talking to him then he probably wasn’t talking to anyone else and he would just let whatever was wrong sit with him until he was too miserable to handle it and then he’d blow up and it wasn’t good for him or the people around him so Wally did what he had to do. “I can tell that you’re lying Bart, what's going on dude?”   
Bart was silent for a beat before he took a deep breath and let it come pouring out; “Look I know that Jay and Joan love me and I know that Iris and Barry care but they’re all so focused on the twins and now you’re gone and I feel like there’s no one here for me to talk to.” Wally felt like absolute garbage for leaving Bart behind the way he had, he knew that not calling home was a dumb thing to do but he hadn’t thought of just how selfish he was really being. “I just feel unimportant to everyone and it kind of sucks.”  
Wally grimaced, glad for the distance between them because he knew that Bart would think he was pitying him and that was the last thing Wally wanted to do. “I’m so sorry B… I should’ve thought about how my leaving would affect you and I should've kept in touch more… I’ll do better.” Even though he knew the answer to his next question he still felt like he had to ask just to make sure, “Have you even tried to talk to Aunt Iris or Barry about this? Or even Joan or jay?”  
Wally could almost hear Bart roll his eyes and it made him smile to think about the habits that Bart had picked up when they started hanging out but his smile quickly faded when he thought of how much pain he had caused Bart. “No wally, I don’t want to be a burden to them.”  
“You won’t be a burden to anyone…” Dick climbed back into the car and gave him a concerned look and Wally knew he couldn't continue this conversation in front of him without a bunch of questions that he wasn’t really prepared to answer. “Look Bart I have to go but I promise you I’ll call you in the morning and we can have a long talk about this.” Wally could tell by Bart’s response that he didn’t really believe that the call would happen but the only way Wally could prove to him it would, would be to call him the next day.   
Dick flashed him a worried look that warmed Wally’s heart, “Hey is everything okay?” Wally didn’t really know how to answer that. He figured that it would be, he was going to step up and actually be there for Bart like he was supposed to be and hopefully Bart would realize that everyone loved him and needed him around.  
Wally nodded before responding, “Yeah… just family stuff.” Dick gave him a small smile and a nod and Wally found himself once again feeling lucky to have someone like Dick in his life as his best friend… and boyfriend now. That was going to take some getting used to after spending months ignoring and pushing away his feelings. Wally sat back and tried to take his mind off of the whole Bart thing at least for the rest of the night, there was nothing he could do right now and he wanted to have fun with his friends. They pulled up to a big building that seemed to be completely empty but there were several cars parked outside of it. “This is where the party is?”  
“Yup; let’s go in through the back so that we can get changed without anyone seeing us first and then we can head downstairs.” Wally followed after Dick and into a large dressing room that felt sort of out of place but Wally didn’t have time to ask before Dick was stripping down to his underwear and he had to look away because even though they were dating Wally wasn’t sure they were there yet. “I’ll be back to lead you downstairs I’ve just got to go drop this costume off with Babs” Wally just smiled and nodded, not wanting to let the jealousy he felt tint his voice. Wally took his time getting dressed so that he wouldn’t have to sit and wait for Dick to come back for forever and he timed it perfectly because as soon as he pulled on his mask Dick slipped back into the room. “Before we go out there I have to do something really quick.”   
Dick leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Wally’s lips before pulling back with a small smile; wally wasn’t sure what to say to that or if he could even form a coherent sentence so he just smiled back before they walked out of the large room and down a flight of stairs into an open space that was decorated to look like the inside of a castle dungeon. “Wow this is so amazing, a little creepy, but amazing.”  
Wally didn’t hear their friends approach so when he felt a large hand on his shoulder he couldn’t help but jump “Yeah, its cool.” Conner gave his best version of a smile and Wally grinned back. He wanted to pull his friend aside and thank him for the advice but he didn’t have time to do it before Megan grabbed Conner and Kal by the hands and dragged them to the dance floor while telling everyone else to follow, the only people that actually followed were Roy and Tim leaving Wally and Dick to deal with everyone’s favorite ice princess.  
Artemis smirked at the two of them while pushing her long hair out of her eyes, “I have to admit that while the concepts of your costumes are the dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard, the final product is pretty cool.”  
Wally fought back a grimace, “wow, thanks for the glowing compliment.” He still wasn’t sure what her problem was. Dick had no memory of doing anything to deserve the treatment he had received from her and it wasn’t a constant thing either, some days she was tolerable but then others she felt the need to take out all of her problems on other people and it annoyed Wally to no end.  
“Don’t start you two.” Dick rolled his eyes at the both of them as artmeis stalked off to join the group on the dance floor, “I’m going to grab a drink do you want anything other than one of everything from the snack table?” Wally tried to pretend like he was offended but in all honest his boyfriend was right and he couldn’t help but laugh as Dick walked away in the direction of the refreshment area.   
Wally had never really been one for parties so he hung by the wall and watched everyone else do their thing; content to just wait for dick to come back before actually braving the whole dance floor situation. “Having fun?” Barbra seemed to materialize from nowhere and Wally was proud of himself for not jumping. He wasn’t sure what to say to her but he also didn’t want to be a jerk because she hadn’t actually done anything to him other than being friends with his boyfriend.  
“Yeah I guess so.” Wally wished he wasn’t so awkward but he still wasn’t sure of himself around Dick’s friends, especially the ones like Barbra who had been around for so long. Wally knew that outside of him, she was Dick’s best friend.   
Wally breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Dick heading towards them but he was soon distracted by another person stopping him to talk and Wally couldn’t help but use the opportunity to study him. Dick looked so comfortable surrounded by all of these people, like he was in his element, but Wally could tell by the slight tensing of his shoulders that he was still a little nervous. He stood in silence, almost forgetting that Barbra was there as he studied Dick. She turned to smile softly at him and Wally directed his attention back to her as she spoke. “He really likes you, you know. You don’t have to worry about me.”  
“What do you mean? Dick and I are just friends, I don’t care about what goes on between the two of you.” Wally knew that he wasn’t really fooling anyone but he had to try, they hadn’t really discussed telling anyone else yet and he wasn’t sure how Dick felt about telling their closest friends.  
Barbra smirked at him, “You’re about as subtle as an explosion… I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Dick and I haven’t been an us in a long time but that doesn’t mean that I don’t still care about him and that doesn’t mean that I won’t end your life if you hurt him. He’s such a good guy and he deserves the world okay West. My father is the commissioner and I won’t avoid taking care of you if I have to. I want to trust you with my best friend’s heart… don’t make me regret it.”  
“I won’t…” Wally couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face as Dick made his way towards them with a huge smile on his face. He knew that they didn’t really need anyone’s blessing to be together but it was nice to get one from someone who obviously mattered to his boyfriend. For the first time since they had arrived at the party Wally began to feel like he was actually having fun.   
Dick came up to them and It didn’t go unnoticed that he brushed his hand against Wally’s as he passed by. “What’s going on here?” Wally and Barbra smirked at each other and it was nice to have someone who knew dick even better than he did, especially now that he wasn’t worried about her stealing him away.   
Barbra grinned at dick, “Just sharing stories about you dickie bird.” Wally found himself wishing that was true. He was sure that she had some stories to tell and Wally would love to know more about Dick but he also knew that they would have time to talk and learn even more about each other.  
“Okay that’s enough; back away from the man Babs, I don’t trust you.” Dick jokingly shooed her away but she stood her ground; even though she had told him she had no interest in Dick it was hard not to see how good the two of them were together. Wally could only hope that he complimented Dick as a person just as well as she did.   
“Ouch, that hurts me.” Barbra laughed and tucked her bright hair behind her ear, “We’ll catch up later Wally; and please remember what I said.” She walked away and Wally watched her go until he could no longer distinguish her from all of the rest of the people in the sea of dancing bodies. Dick handed him a plate full of food and laughed as Wally excitedly took it from him and began to shovel the food into his face.  
Dick bumped his shoulder into Wally’s, “Sorry about that. I know she can be a bit of a handful and I can only imagine what she said to you.” Wally smiled at Dick and shook his head. He was kind of glad that Dick had someone like Barbra in his life to look out for him. He deserved that in his life, especially after having so many people try and use him for fame. Wally didn’t know the full extent of that but he knew how badly it hurt Dick.  
Wally just grinned, knowing that now wasn’t the time to get all emotional and heavy about the things that Dick dealt with. “Oh no big deal; just the usual threats to my life if I hurt you in any way.” Dick’s eyes widened for a millisecond and then narrowed in a glare before he placed his face in his hands and Wally couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction.   
Dick didn’t even lift his head, instead mumbling into his palms. “I really am sorry Walls, I asked her to stop doing that.” Wally just laughed and pulled Dick’s hands from his face so that he could be sure that his boyfriend heard what he had to say and saw the sincerity in his eyes.   
“It’s not a big deal Dick, I don’t ever plan on hurting you because you always deserve to be happy so the threats aren’t all that scary.” Dick stood there for a moment looking shocked and it kind of bothered Wally that he was shocked to hear something like that but it wasn’t surprising. They had talked about their past relationships a few times and Wally remembered Dick talking about the many shitty relationships he’d had with people who were interested in dating Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne, not Dick Grayson, amazing guy.   
Dick got over his shock and grinned at Wally, “Oh wow, who would’ve known that Wally West was such a sap.” Wally wanted to grab him and kiss him but he knew that there were too many people around who knew exactly who they were and they hadn’t actually discussed how or when they were going to tell their friends.   
“Literally everyone. His whole personality screams sap.” Dick and Wally both turned to see Roy and Kal standing there arm and arm but the words came from Artemis who was standing beside them grinning. Wally knew that she was right but that didn’t mean he was going to agree with her in front of everyone.   
Wally rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, shaking his head at all of his friends as they circled around. “Who the hell asked for your input?”  
Artemis threw her head back and laughed loudly before smirking at him. “No one but I love giving it.” Wally felt lucky. Even with Artemis being herself he knew that he had gotten lucky with the friends he found in Gotham and now he had the best boyfriend on the planet… Wally laughed out loud and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at himself, maybe Artemis and Dick were right.


End file.
